the neverending darkness of night
by affarie ava mai
Summary: what will happen to Bella when she finds herself as one of the Volturi leaders and now irrevocably in love with, not Edward but Jasper? its been done before but please read anyway! rated T cause im paranoid! 1st fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Im just gonna

put up my full summary cause it dont fit in the summary box and hopefully

the first chaper will be posted later today.

* * *

What will happen to bella when she finds herself as one of the rulers of

the volturi, the royal family of vampires. What will happen to jasper once he finds himself

and alice divorced and him in love with bella and will follow her to the end of the earth

and beyond just to keep her safe.

a bella&jasper story

* * *

I know my summarys suck! No wonder I got a c in english! Please read anyway

I may not be good at summarys but that does'nt mean im not good

at writing storys I think. But you tell me, you probably have noticed that

im a bit crazy, well your wrong! Im 100% crazy and proud of it!

By the way 'I like pie!' see, How random was that!

bella&jasper 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Origins.

im soooooooooooooo sorry for the wait i didnt really understand how to upload the second chapter since my friend uploaded the first chapter.

Disclaimer.

Stephenie meyer: security!!

me: twilights mine!!

stephenie (holding out sheet of paper): read the final print.

Me (quoting from page): I like pie????

stephenie: no underneath it!

Me (quoting yet again): I refuse to be effected to territorial disputes

between crazed fans and myself! Twilight belongs to me(stephenie meyer) and

no one else)

author: I repeat people twilight, or any book from the twilight saga and any other thing that

was created by anyone other than me, does NOT belong to me, so dont sue.

Bpov.

'Bella hurry up!' Jane screamed. 'for gods sake were going to be late for the

meeting!' 'I'll take my time, thank you very much' I snapped. Sometimes it was

so very hard to please Jane. 'Isabella Volturi if you don't come out of that room in the

next five seconds, im going in after you' she snapped back. 'what did you just say?'

I asked in a deadly whisper, jane was sometimes way to full of herself, only the 'kings'

and I can knock some sense back into her, I swear that sometimes she actually forgot that

I was the princess and not her.'oh god bella, im so sorry' she had barely been able to

make the words out so I think she was frightened enough, for now....

'its all right little Jannie kins, just remember that next time I wont be so understanding'

my sister of sorts new I would never really hurt her intentionally but still shivered

at the thought, I could do far worse things to her than even she knew, and that

possibility both frightened and delighted me. No one not even my father Aro , king

of the Volturi, knew the extent of my powers, and for that fact, nor did I. I was innterupted by

jane, having not noticed my pause, she continued on with her appologize, thats another thing

about my kind we can think incredibly fast. 'i'm so sorry, I did'nt mean....'

she trailed off into silence her thoughts a whir of hummilation. 'it's all right jane,

we all make mistakes' here I paused, we all did indeed make mistakes, very big mistakes.

I heard jane mumble 'all but for one person...' she thought that I did'nt make mistakes?

But I continued on anyway 'we all make mistakes jane, it's what you learn from them thats

important' 'um, yah' she knew I was'nt talking about her, I was indeed talking about _them._

'come along, we better hurry or they'll be all hell to pay' I said. 'thats what I said' she

murmured, but followed quickly. We walked silently along the corridors, but still

were walking at a humans pace, I admired the paintings along the way, they were

horrific yet beautiful, some paintings had been drawn by some of the finest painters,

Michelangelo, Leonardo Da vinci, Vincent van Goth, I could continue for hours, Aro loves

adding and decorating our castle, with historical monuments. Other pictures on the wall told of all the adventures of the volturi, from the destruction of the immortal children to battles against the

children of the moon. Others told of all of aro's friends and all of his discusions and arrangements,

how he became such a strong leader and to how it was all in the worlds best interest if the volturi were

around,then we rounded a corner and moved on past the torture chamber, hanging outside the torture chamber was janes works of art, it had used to be her hobby to draw pictures of people being brutally murdered but you could look at both sides of the light, the pictures were both beautiful and terrifying, monstrous and angelic, at first those pictures had sent shivers up my spine, and had made me thankful for the position I was in, in the volturi, but I had now grown accustomed to them and they were as

much apart of my life as the flat screen in charlies old house. 'charlie' I sighed, it had been

almost 63 years since I had been turned by a vampire called maria, the same one in fact,

that had changed jasper, of course if she had known what my power would be, then I am

certain that she would have left me alone, after all she litterally guaranteed her own death.

That was when they found me, my new family that is, after desposing of marias body, I had returned to the clearing were I could smell she had come from, her scent was minggled with others,

not many twelve or thirteen or so, but still to many to take comfort from, I had retturned to find bodys and heads scattered everywhere and flames steadily making there way towards me, I was suddenly

gripped from behind me by a pair of strong hands, and had cried out but most supprising yet was that

I had gotten really, and I mean really angry and there had been an incident were the volturi's

member, katara had sort of incinerated. After that aro brought me back to volterra and started to write about me, nthe vampire who could destroy others just by thought until the day I had gotten in trouble at the pier when three vampires had appeared and tried to kill me, aro had been alerted

and rushed off with the guard, imediattly to save me, but they were too late, those three vampires had been trapped in a chasm that had errupted from the ground and was50 metres deep.

Aro had then told me of the legend of the volturi queen that would rise when ready, and control

the vampire world single-handledly with all of the powers that she possesed.. I relly only had one power, but it was absolutely unique, I could duplicate powers. It would'nt take your power just copy it and have it, if it would ever be any use to us in the future. Hmm I wonder if.. I was interupted by jane once again

we're here' she stated, I looked up, we were indeed 'here'. If your wondering where 'here' was we were

standing In the middle of a long hall, with a set of long voctorian style doors guarded by two vampires.

It had taken all of three minutes and we were already here. The vampire gaurds had bowed to symbolize

their respect for me or was it fear? I did'nt really care anymore not since those traitors had abbandoned

me, I swear if I ever see them again i'll.. my thoughts were interupted as I entered the hall, as I did, the

hole guard bowed in unnition as did the elders, Aro, Marcus and Caius. I seeted myself in the middle

thrown that was sittuated on a small platform at the top of the room. Aro began to talk

'my princess we have some rather unexpected guest waiting outside for us and im not sure if..'

'it's alright father, i'll behave respectfully' I ansered 'bella thats not what..' he started shaking his head

'send them in ' I ordered the guard 'bella I really dont think..' aro started, but I interrupted him again,

;surely aro, they cant be that imporrtant of guests that you would banish your daughter to her room now

would you?, now i'll ask again, send them in' I ordered 'very well my princess, but dont say we did'nt

warn you' with a creak the doors slid apart, and then entered the very people that I thought

I would never see again.

The Cullens.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the cullens are back in town, or in volterra, wichever one you prefer.

sorry for all the spelling mistakes,please, please, please review,

the first person to review will get mentioned as one of the characters in my book\few chapters.

i dont really aprove of blackmail but i just want to bask in my glory of getting a review.(people im crazy)

anyway ya you'll get mentioned if your the first person to review.

thanks to coyote13 for her encouaging review and to everyone else that reviewed even though i hadnt writen any part in the story.

by for now

from

affarie ava mai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Revelations

Hi everybody, thanks to the people who reviewed

Hope you like this chapter, I was just bored so I decided to start this chapter, this is my third attempt. Don't forget if I get a lot of reviews the chapter will be out sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Amelia, Christiana and Luke, there mine (insert evil laugh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bpov

I just stood there staring at them, as did they staring at me, i briefly thought of ordering my own private guard to attack but quickly rid myself of the idea,

My guard consisted of Felix who is the captain of my guard, Jane, Heidi, Amelia, Christina, Afton and Luke. Felix had an amazing amount of strength, although I could not say the same about his self-control. Jane can make you think that your in an immense amount of physical pain, when it is in fact all mental pain, Heidi could lure others in, with her scent and appearance and was usually sent out to get the food for the other elders, Amelia could manipulate your thoughts and could get you to just about do anything she wanted you to do, Christina was there simply because she was Afton's mate (A\N: Chelsea died in a battle some years ago) and Afton could sense other vampires gifts where as Luke was being trained by me. Why I needed my own private guard was a mystery to me I had all there powers by myself.

"bb..e..lla, is that really you?" Carlisle managed to stutter before I glared at him and he flinched, I quickly decided to read there minds, a gift I had picked up from a Pierre Dumas of southern France, I decided to start with Carlisle.

"what… how can this be, it CANT be bb..e..lla, we left her, how can this be? WAIT!!

Is she the daughter that Aro is so fond of? No, impossible"

I read Esme's mind next and was surprised by the loving emotions that gravitated from her, I knew she was the motherly type but I was never going to be apart of her family now and yet all I could hear from her was "my daughter, she's so beautiful now, look at her she's gorgeous, so grown up, she is a young woman now, so strong…." She trailed off, I was unable to decipher her thoughts because Alice had started to speak mentally. "Bella?, it cant be! Oh, I hope she isn't angry about Edward and i…" well that was unexpected.. not!!, I always knew that they had feelings for each other deep down but was glad to ignore it as I was just happy that Edward had chosen me… at the time, I seriously did not know why my attachment for him when I was human was so strong, I still loved him, just not in that way, he was like an older brother who just happened to break my heart when I was human. Next I moved on to Edward, his thoughts mirrored Alice's but there was also a hint of confusion, lust and pain… wait LUST!! He was married to my best friend, how dare he ever do what he did to me when I was human, to her!! I read his thoughts in his head but quickly forgot all of the images of torturing him because of his lust for me when he became guilty and I could tell from his thoughts that he was sorry for thinking that of me

"oh my god its Bella, I wonder if she and I can still be friends after… wait she's a vampire and hot!! O.m.g I did not just think that when I am happily married but I wonder who changed her and why is she sitting on the throne???"

Rosalie's thoughts were full of malice but thankfully not directed at me, they were directed at my father, and as much as I knew he deserved it could not let him get hurry. "rose" I whispered smiling at her, she immediately looked at me, I had never noticed the reason why she hated me but the answer was in her thoughts no "how could he take her human life away from her! A chance to get married, have children and grow old" "thank you" I whispered to her, and was immediately caught up in her expression, it was just so funny!! "wow Bella, your HOT!!" Emmett was, of course, the first one to voice his thoughts and received a snarl from everyone in the room, excluding Rosalie and I who made it her priority to hit him as hard as she could in the head, were he a mere mortal his head would have been decapitated. I just giggled at him and raised my hand to silence the others, the room went instantly quite and I could tell that this scared the Cullen's more than =the growling, to think that poor, sweet, innocent Bella could order the entire guard, including the kings, to be quiet.

I giggled once again and then read jaspers thoughts his emotions were wild and I was surprised that he had not fainted, vampire or not "oh my god, Bella! She's so beautiful even by vampire standards" I couldn't help but notice that he was drawn to the 'little sparkle in my eye' or 'my beautiful smile' as he put it, "I wonder if she's available? Wait.. WHAT, you did sooooo not think that jasper, deleting memory, deleting memory" I stifled a giggle and turned to look at him, his eyes widened slightly as he took in the full beauty of my gaze and I laughed mentally, this was hilarious!!, I always got the same reaction when I met new vampires but it was just so funny coming from jasper. I looked over to Aro and inched my head over in the Cullen's directions with my eyebrow raised, I wonder what they were doing here?? Aro getting the hint called for order, he then turned to explain "Carlisle this is my daughter, Isabella volturi, future queen of Volterra" at this almost everyone in the room gasped, this was only known to Aro, Cauis, Marcus and I, also Felix because he would need to be aware that he was guarding the future vampire queen. "future q..queen., Bella?"

Jane asked a huge smile slowly creeping its way onto her face "ohmygodbellawehavetogoshopping,thisisamazing!imbestfriendswiththefuturequeenofallvampires!whydidn'tyoutellme? she exclaimed in one huge torrent of words.

(A\N: translation: oh my god Bella we have to go shopping, this is amazing! I'm best friends with the future queen of all vampires! Why didn't you tell me?)

whoa, too many words to process!, all the vampires in the room, made to make there way over to congratulate me until Aro cleared his throat, he hadn't finished with his speech "as I was saying, this is my daughter, the future queen, princess Isabella, she has been with us here in Volterra for 62 years, I believe you know her?" I smiled at that, they did indeed know me. "how Bella, I mean my princess?" Carlisle asked, I knew what he meant "get some seats for the Cullen's, Heidi, Felix" I ordered, they were back immediately with 7 chairs stacked in a pile, they laid them down in front of us, meaning that we were slightly taller than the now sitting Cullen's, which made me giggle, god am I hyper?? "okay Bella, explain" Carlisle asked, I took a deep breathe and began.

"it was about a year after you all had left and I was on my way home from my friend, Jacob blacks house, it was raining and cold which isn't really unusual in forks. I remember seeing something flash across the road and I swerved narrowly missing whatever was, I pushed open the door and remember looking around my Chevy for any signs of damage, then I remember being pushed up against my Chevy and being bitten, the last thing I remembered of my human life was the fire and the pain then I remember 'walking up' and seeing EVERYTHING, it was amazing, still is" I chuckled "who changed you, Bella?" Carlisle pressed, oh Carlisle and his curiosity.

I turned to jasper, and said "I believe you used to know her, jasper, her name was Maria" he looked puzzled "she was the one that changed you" I added, he was shocked, so I gave him a reassuring smile before carrying on "Maria had been forming I small army gathering humans from all over the globe and creating a new born army to face the volturi, that changed after I awoke" I mumbled the last bit, but they could still hear me, I sighed they would find out anyway "I killed her" I whispered "what!", all the Cullen's roared, except jasper who sat still looking at me, smiling, he didn't seem fazed by my answer at all, I needed to now "does that bother you jasper?" I asked quietly, I scanned his mind quickly to make sure his answer was truthful "I don't mind Bella, you did what was natural for a new born, I never liked her anyway" he said smiling, I didn't need to read his mind to understand that he was being truthful. I then asked, directing the other members of the Cullen's "does that bother any of you?" I asked, looking over to see them staring between jasper, and I, they shook their heads and I nodded, "what happened after that" Esme asked after an awkward silence ensued "well, I returned to the clearing after I…dealt with Maria, only to find that the volturi had arrived to 'take care' of the matter. I was grabbed from behind and got rather…frustrated when whoever it was. Aro was intrigued by my power, or so we though was my power. "what was your power Bella?" Rosalie asked "when I met Aro I was able to set fire to one of the guard, her name was Katara and she was a shape-shifter, I was brought back to Volterra to be studied, I was allowed to wonder around the castle because I had an excellent amount of self control.

One day I was attacked while I hunted, there was two girls and a boy, all around the age of twenty-two, Aro was informed and the guard rushed to save me, but it was to late, they were already dead, I had formed a fissure in the rock below them, causing them to fall to their deaths and I then set the remains on fire, by the time the day had passed Aro had become like a father to me, with his guidance and help, I made it through all of the powers that I received and earned the title of Aro's daughter, heir to the throne. I couldn't have been happier. This life is everything I wanted, respect from my subjects, love from my family, and" I looked over at Jane and Alec as I said "the two most adorable siblings ever" I said "don't forget the most wonderful boyfriend ever" Felix retorted I glared at him, before rising from my chair, at this Felix's eyes bulged and he started backing away while other guard members mumbled things like "oh, he is sooo dead" and shaking their heads sadly before saying "pity, pity I kind of liked him" I turned to look at the Cullen's who were shocked still, it really was quite comical "Felix, dear" I sneered the words, but my voice still sounded angelic "what makes you think I'm your girlfriend?" I asked "nothing" he screamed "Demetri dared me" he added. I looked at Demetri " if this is true, Demetri I'd advise you find a really good hiding place in the castle" he rushed off immediately, I turned to the rest of the vampires who were watching Demetri run away, I laughed at Emmett's impressed look on his face, they turned to look at me "Emmett" I questioned "would you like to fight me, some day?" "hell yeah Bella," he shouted "I mean yes my queen" he answered in a more civil tone "okay some day when I'm free" I answered, I rose from my chair and everyone sitting down stood up, everyone except the Cullen's, who immediately looked puzzled, all except jasper who stood up straight away and Carlisle who pulled Esme up with him, the rest of the Cullen's followed his actions and I must say that Emmett's reaction was hilarious. "Heidi show the Cullen's to their rooms" I ordered and left the room with Jane following me "what do you think could have brought them here, Bella?" Jane asked "I'm not sure, Jane, but whatever it is, I'll find out" there wasn't any option, I had to protect my family no matter what it cost me.

Hope you liked it, please, please, please review or I wont know what you want in the next chapter. I have nothing planned in the next chapter, so the sooner the ideas, the sooner the next chapter. I'll take all of your ideas into careful consideration. If you hate my story then please let me know, but don't forget to add some ides on how to improve my fan fiction story, to that of your liking, also if you have any questions write to me and I'll answer you as soon as possible.

also i have a suprise in store for poor jasper, i want to seee him fight for bella!! (mwahahah)

From

Affarie Ava Mai


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note**

ok everybody listen up, I don't want you all thinking I'm mean

or anything, its just I would appreciate it, if

more of you could give me your views on the

story, I need some ideas!!

& where better to get those ideas from but from the fans themselves

if there is anything that you want or expect from

my fanfic I will try to fit all your ideas in even if there silly,

there's nothing wrong with the story being silly sometimes!

So press the button and get those ideas rolling,

It cant be a fanfic if there isn't no fans.

I will take all your ideas Into careful consideration.

I'm giving 2 days so that some of you will come to me with your ideas, I am them hoping to upload a new chapter based on the things you expect from my

Story and the things leading up to the main point of the story.

I have a very 'interesting' idea that I am experimenting with, and would like

To see it develop, whether you want to see an angry gnome or an elephant that thinks it's a mouse, I can try to squeeze it all in for you, if it is in you liking.

As I said again no pressure but I would like to know what the readers think about the story and what they want from it. I need the ideas soon so I can know in what direction my fanfic is heading

Sorry once again,

Peace out (don't kill me)

From

Affarie Ava Mai

p.s. the reason Bella forgives the Cullen's so easily is because

in truth her heart does still ache about there abandonment but

she has grown to forgive them while having a happy life in Volterra

with her new family, whom she loves dearly

p.p.s I hate authors notes as well and am not happy

about having to write this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

fighting and friendship

okay hey everybody I have a few messages for you to read before you

start reading and would appreciate it if you would take the time to read them.

thank you to all the people who reviewed so far, and I have now changed the

setting on my fanfic screen so EVERYONE can review, (hint, hint) whether

you have written a story or not, so I look forward to reading your reviews!!

also I would like to thank imaganeer for giving mean amazing idea which I hope

I will be continuing with, also I would like to add that I don't bite so don't be afraid to review

even if its a bad one.

number two and the most important, is that I would like to ask all of you a favor,

a few people read this story and I would really appreciate it if you could check out

a story on fanfiction called "The Giving Gift" by 42santababy42, who

is at the moment working on another story and is concerned that she is wasting

her time writing "The Giving Gift" as no one is reviewing lately, so please,

pretty please review her story after reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'sigh' but will forever love jasper.

Okay now on with the story!!

p.s sorry if this chapter is bad, I had writers block and was trying to work with

my uncle who kept saying "write a story about surfing vampires!"

totally idiotic if you ask me, but really funny!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"chased away by angry leprechauns?" Jane suggested, Heidi, Renata and I

gave her a pitying glance, thinking that she had finally lost it

"hey, I was only joking!" she defended "whatever guys, middle of mental breakdown here!"

I exclaimed "oh, right!" they said heading back to the main point

of our conversation. "well maybe they just decided to stop by and visit?"

Heidi suggested "no, I remember, Esme saying that she hoped that Aro would give

them the protection that they needed" I said,

it was true, after explaining my past after they left, to the Cullens, who I

have to say took it well, I had heard Esme's thoughts full of nothing but concern for her

family and I. She didn't mention in her mind what they were running from

exactly, and what she was concerned about in my case was mainly thoughts on

how young I was to be taking over the Volturi,

(A\N Bella is going to begin her reign of the vampire kingdom after her birthday ball in a

few months), which I thought was kind of ridiculous since I was, technically, 82 years old,and

also she was also concerned about how powerful I was. None of them had seen the full extent of my powers not even Aro, my uncles or my sisters. So they had every right to be a bit skeptical, they'd just have to wait to see some of my powers at my training session.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Alec stepped in "my princess,

Aro would like for me to remind you of your training session that will begin in 15 minutes,

he would also like me to tell you to be prepared in full gear, as the Cullens will be attending"

with that and a bow of his head he turned and was gone instantly.

"Bella?" Heidi asked, I looked up to find all three of them with wicked

grins that stretched across there faces, I knew those grins....

"girls, girls lets be rational..." I said wit a shaky laugh, before I was attacked by three

vampires, one of whom had the appearance of a pixie,

I was then dragged into my dressing room, where they covered my face in

makeup, painted my nails a shocking blood red and the same color for my

lips, they left but not before handing me a pair of tight red leather pants and a

matching top that had nine inch slits going up both sides and had straps that

tied together in a neat bow at the back.

"Heidi is going to die" I growled, I had to wear this in front of my father, and I knew that they'd kill me if I wore something else, oh well guess I'm going dressed like this.

I stepped out of the room and flitted towards the training room, the training room covered up

to one, quarter of the castle, while the other three, quarters was taken up by the feeding room,

torture room and sleeping area. The training room was basically a rugged

landscape that had a few landmines in the ground as well as doors on every

side of the room, as well as a podium that could fit about thirty vampires, in the

left corner of the room. As I reached the entrance door to the hall, the

gourds were eying me and I felt, suddenly anxious of my appearance,

oh I hate those girls! The hallway doors opened and I was allowed to go

through to the room that I was in so frequently since I found out I was to be

future queen of the Volturi.

One must practice while she still had time, and I was now the must skilled

fighter in the Volturi, instead of going head first into the attack, I had my own

style of fighting.

I would use my opponents strength against him, I would watch carefully as he

locked me in a head lock and I took notes of all of his maneuvers until finally

I fought back, I would twist and twirl out of the way and dodge any attacks,

back flipping while sometimes kicking him or her in the face, I had never been

beaten, and that was not going to change today, especially since father had

given me permission to use my powers, which I was rarely allowed to do.

I was so going to win, I wonder who I'm battling? I thought,

I was immediately interrupted by the feelings of lust, emanating from the room,

poor jasper, poor me.

I looked towards the group of Volturi guards that all this lust was coming

from and sighed, typical Felix, the lust that was emanating from him, was enough to

drive a person crazy, and at the moment I was wondering if he was an empath as his lust for

me, was driven the other guards into insanity,

I mean, poor Alec, he was like my brother and to have all that lust towards me was...

unusual, and awkward,

Heidi was definitely dead after this.

"ah bella, my daughter,may I be the first one to say how stunning you look,

let me guess, heidi, jane and renata?" aro questioned.

"you know me to well father, yes got to me before I could escape, now

may I ask, who am I fighting today?" I asked.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Caius, Marcus and Santiago, all together, are the

numbers to your liking?" I heard the cullens gasp behind me, I guess they didn't

see how I would win against seven vampires at the same time, how little they knew me.

"the numbers are perfect father" I mumbled as I made my way to the center

of the court. This was going to be fun!

Heidi turned on some paramore music, which everyone knows calms me,

they all glared at her before going into defense mode.

I listened to the music and closed my eyes, conspiracy was playing

and it calmed me down the most.

My muscles relaxed and I let my powers go.

They were immediately pulled into the air by the miniature twister I created,

they all knew better than to struggle and let me move around the room, inspecting them,

all the while watching me as well as they could, since they were being tossed and turned so much,

suddenly the wind stopped and I shifted into my hunting crouch.

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us..._

I twisted in the air suddenly, as Felix attempted to attack me, making him land on a

startled Jane, who was now hissing furiously.

_Speak up dear,'cause I can not hear you, I need to know why we don't trust them..._

Alec used his power and tried to distract me,

but my hand just brushed through the mist as I ran towards him,

I turned suddenly and the mist that had been trailing after me, hit a very

unfortunate Santiago, who immediately went as still as a statue.

_Were can I turn,'cause I need something more..._

I turned towards Marcus who was scared witless and just stood there until

I looked at him, and he jumped about a foot into the air,

he hated when Aro chose him to fight against me, he knew he had no chance

of winning.

"sorry uncle Marcus" I said in a deadly whisper as the ground beneath their feet began to shake,

I thrust my hand towards the earth and with a deep wracking groan the earth divided to show a deep chasm in the middle of the hall, causing a still shocked, Marcus and Demetri

fall in, but not before they could catch on to one of the jagged pieces of rock that jutted

out from the cliff face, I'd let them hang in there for another while.

_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me..._

I looked at the remaining vampires, Felix, Jane, Alec and Caius,

they were going down! I looked at Caius, my least favorite uncle and using

Jane's power, left him writhing on the floor in agony.

_I thought that we'd make it... because you said that we'd make it through..._

I changed Alec's scenery by making him believe that he was in the middle of the amazon rainforest,

thanks to an illusion and I left him at it, next was Felix, he was a great fighter but no match,

he was now laying on the floor, in a ball after getting a head-butt from me, he was

going to have a major headache in the morning...

_and tell me ho how I lost my power..._

I quickly immobilized Jane, with Alec's power, causing her no pain,

she was my favorite sister and I didn't want to hurt her, as much as she might irritate me

sometimes .

_I lost my power..._

I heard my father clap as the song came to an end and turned around to face

a bunch of familiar faces staring at me in awe, shock, confusion but only

one held fear,

Carlisle,

I wonder what he is so afraid of, I could tell it wasn't me directly but he

was looking towards me and then to Aro, and then back to me, again.

I searched in his thoughts to find out the reason for this, only to find that he was blocking his mind.

I let it pass, I'll just ask him later.

"oh my god Bella, that was AWESOME!!" Emmett roared, his voice echoing

off the walls. i smiled up at him and saw him get a gleam in his eye "Bella, how about

we have our arm wrestli..." "no Emmett" I cut him off "some other day"

I turned and helped my uncle Marcus and Demetri get out of the chasm in the ground,

I then cut off my other powers and the rest of the other vampires rose, except

for Felix who was still curled up in a ball, surely it couldn't have hurt _that_ much.

I walked over to him and helped him up, along with some help from jasper,

he grinned at me and said "wow Bella, that was amazing" "thanks jasper" I replied

"i told you I was powerful now!" I said "you indeed" he answered with a smile.

Now that he could no longer hurt me, I had a feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship

between jasper and I...

I just knew it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

OK that chapter was pointless! But I needed to put something up!

I didn't describe the training session very well, so if you have any suggestions

for the next fight then tell me!

As I said before review both story's "The Giving Gift" and my story also,

pretty, pretty please.

I expect 5 reviews for the next chapter to go up, and I'm not writing till then

you never know something interesting might happen, so review!

Also I'm thinking of writing another story, not a sequel but a different story with Bella

and the Volturi, where the Cullens were sent on a mission by Aro, there leader to search for his descendant, the true heir to the throne, when Edward falls in love with a human named Isabella swan,

but when Aro's niece, another descendant from cauis grows jealous of the princess and finds out

that this Bella swan may be Aro's descendant will her order be carried through by the Cullens, or instead of killing her will they run away?

The summary sucks, I know but hey, I tried! + it sounds way better in my head

So let me know if you want to read a story like that and I will try my best to write it, I will be

counting the votes.

Sayonara

from

Affarie Ava Mai


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three cheers for friendship!!

hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews I got,

Sorry for the delay but my computer broke & we only got it fixed earlier 2day 'cause we went 2 dublin 4 our holidays.

Also I'd like to thank anyone that reviewed for 'The Giving Gift' you guys rock!! Since

42santababy42 has decided 2 continue ( does happy dance) the story.

disclaimer: no I am not the amazing Stephanie Meyer so naturally twilight does not belong to me-sob.

"Bella, Bella hello earth to Bella!!" Jane said waving her hand in front of my face,

"sorry Jane, I just find it easier shopping with the five of you if I just zone out"

"but Bella" Alice interrupted "i thought you said that you liked shopping now?" she asked

"i do" I answered "but its bad enough shopping with pixie 1, minx and wren, I didn't need beauty queen and pixie 2 tagging along as well!"i said referring to the girls nicknames I had for them.

We had already been in 72 shops, (I had counted) and had been putting our shopping bags in the limo, father had thoughtfully provided, constantly but every time we were about to go one of the girls would spot a cute purse or an adorable dress and would drag the rest of us into the shops.

Finally after nine hours of torturous shopping and 164 bags between five of us we were ready to leave,

we were just lucky that father had given us the longest stretch limo he had, but even then we were short for room, during our day I had managed to gain 18 bags of shopping, while Renata had 23 and Jane had 28. Rosalie being the shopaholic that she is had 29 bags, while Heidi had 32 bags and Alice had 34

bags, how she could shop so much still remained a mystery to me, I had only gotten so much stuff because Alice said that she would trash my veryon bugatti (I don't know anything about cars so just go with it) sure I owned loads of cars such as my yellow lambroghini, my f1 mclaren or my CC8S koenigsegg but my veryon bugatti was by far my favorite, with its luxurious 4.47 m, the veryon is a perfectly balanced combination of high-powered performance and sleek, racy design, I absolutely fell in love with it the moment I saw it, Jane, Felix and I had after completed a mission back when I was part of the guard for a short while and we had gone shopping for Jane's sake as she had almost been hurt by one of the new borns we had destroyed,

she had been distracted and had almost been crushed by a crazed new born that had been killed immediately after that incident.

I had bought the car immediately after I saw it and it, followed by Felix's dodge viper, and janes red mini cooper, had been sent to Volterra, seeing as Jane can barely reach the accelerator I didn't see why she needed one but I guess all Volturi members liked to spend money.

Demetri had been assigned, as well as Alec and Corin to protect us for the day and so they were carrying our bags into the castle for us girls. The boys looked about ready to pass out, nine hours of shopping was more torturous to them than it was me.

"come on, Bella" Heidi said "we need to try on our outfits and then put them away"

"fine" I grumbled, Alice started to race ahead of us but I quickly out-raced her "that's what I want to see, Bella" she said when she caught up "enthusiasm!" I groaned, I was about to be locked up in a room full of clothes with Alice! The pixie devil herself! If there is any god out there please help me.

I wont bore you with the details, so a few hours later...

"FATHER!" I screamed "SAVE ME!" I ran into fathers study, interrupting whatever Carlisle was about to say,

the rest of the Cullens (Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, jasper and Esme) gawked at me and at 'my' choice of outfit, notice the sarcasm. I was after being forced into a tight fitted midnight blue mini skirt and denim tank top, where they got a denim tank top was a mystery to me but when Alice is included with fashion anything can happen. I was also wearing fishnet tights and high heels, since I now had perfect balance they had now used it against me. "what is wrong, Isabella?" father seemed concerned, well he should be, he's daughter was being tortured by a beauty queen, a minx, a wren and 2 pixies, how much more can a girl my age handle?? "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK" I screamed "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" I was now running around like a lunatic, I must really be going crazy.

It was right then that the devils themselves or as others refereed to them as Alice, Rosalie, Jane, Heidi and Renata, came running in the door with a crazed look in their eyes,

Alice was the first one to speak and of course being her it was a threat, she waved the hair straightener in front of her like a weapon, I hadn't noticed it before actually. "Bella" she growled "come with us now!" she ordered, oh no she did not just order the princess/future queen of the Volturi around.

I stepped forward threateningly but Rosalie waved her hair dryer in front of my face, trying to distract me,

it worked too. Heidi grabbed my shoulders and Jane grabbed one of my arms while Renata grabbed the other one, Alice grabbed a piece of my hair and Rosalie grabbed my feet and I was lifted into the air.

I was able to shake them off, all except Alice who had a firm grip on my hair, she started to pull me along and I clawed at the ground, leaving deep gouges in them "someone help!" I screamed they all seemed to shocked to move so I threatened them, naturally "Emmett get your butt over here and help me or I'll set you on fire!" he jumped up, startled but Rosalie tackled him to the ground "no you don't Emmett, or you cant come anywhere near me for a month!" he judged his options and then sunk to the ground defeated "COWARD, COWARD!!" I shrieked "father, uncle, someone, anyone!!"

Edward tried to make his way over but was tackled by Jane as Heidi attacked Carlisle even tough he hadn't moved at all. The next thing I new Alice released her grip from my hair and I was pulled up by someone, who grabbed my hand and began leading me down the hall, I glanced up and met the eyes of my savior, I couldn't care if it was my worst enemy, I'd gladly continue running away from Alice, with them, Alice was a much bigger threat with her make up. I looked up to see jasper staring at me "are you okay, Bella?" he asked quickly "I'm fine, where are we going?" I asked, we had ran out of the nearest exit of the castle and we were now running deep in the woods, but I could still hear Alice & co. following closely behind, I better whisper. "i don't know" he admitted "but as far from Alice as possible, no offense but your still a danger magnet, even if it is from your best friend!" he commented "coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment" I said "what are you insinuating, my queen?" he teased "oh shush, they'll hear us"

he grinned but kept quite, I dulled our scents as Alice & co. passed us by and we hid in a tree "I'm surprised that they didn't smell us" jasper commented "i dulled our scents" I replied, he just nodded

his head "but I'm curious jasper" I said trying to get more comfortable sitting on the tree

"you don't seem to be surprised by all of my powers?" I asked "well you were always a weird little human, so whats the surprise of you being a weird vampire, the only part I'm surprised about is you being a princess" he stated " um well, thanks... I think" I said, if I would have been a human I would have been redder than a tomato, I wasn't really sure if I just got complimented or insulted. and then I continued to tell him about my new life in a fuller version and about all of the missions I had been on, since I had only said a few to the Cullens and jasper continued in telling me about his life as a human, well the bits that he remembered and then also his vampire life with maria and then with the Cullens, we talked until the sun rose and then we headed back to the castle to face the wrath of a very angry pixie devil.

OK well that's over and done with,

don't forget to review on whether you liked this chapter!!!

cookies for all who review (not really, I don't know how to make them, I always end up burning them)

peace out

from

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	7. Chapter 7

The other side of the story.

Jpov (yay, jasper!!)

Wow, Bella has really changed, I thought to myself as we ran back to the castle to face our imminent doom or as others called her, Alice.

I mean I was only trying to help Bella, it was my job as a human to help all of the woman and children evacuate the city during the war so it was a reflex reaction to help any women that are in danger, plus I couldn't just let Alice torture Bella like that, everyone knew how it felt when Alice dressed them up but Alice has never really gone all out like she does with Bella, even when she was human she would make us get pyjamas for the night time just so Bella would feel more comfy, even though Bella understood perfectly well that we didn't need them and was forever telling Alice not to get them but for Alice it was another reason to hit the mall, and Alice gets whatever it is she wants, which means Bella will probably have to go for a make over in the end but at least I tried.

"thanks again jasper" Bella thanked me yet again, even though she had been thanking me all night, I think she just felt guilty that Alice would probably attack me, as well as her once we got back to the castle "hey Bella, I have an idea" I said "yes jasper, what is it?" she asked me "well how about instead of make over we ask Alice to get us our outfits for your coronation ball? I mean if it saves us a shopping trip then that's even better!"

I was totally going to use that excuse even if Bella wasn't, but I hoped she would or I would have to save her from Alice again, not that didn't sound good, or anything but Alice was just well… Alice, she gets scary, well okay terrifying when you deprive her of a shopping trip or a makeover, really quite terrifying.

I decided to hide from Alice once I got to the castle and suggested the idea to Bella who quickly agreed, we may have been gone all night but we had better give Alice a few more hours to cool down.

Now where should we hide…

Apov. (Alice or pixie 2).

Oh, they were so dead!!!

I was going to kill the pair of them, I sat fuming in my bed room going through all the clothes I bought today, Edward had decided to leave me alone for a while, to let me cool down, since I had thrown the lamp at his head, I know it wasn't his fault but he had helped them escape, he had practically distracted us girls giving jasper the time to sneak up on me and grab Bella, and now they were running around in the forest somewhere, since none of us were able to find him, not even Demetri, the most skilled tracker in the vampire world!! Bella must have something to do with that.

Suddenly a flicker of images flashed before my eyes, when you get visions they can be very cool, but scary at the same time, this time my visions made me happy, well ecstatic of the future, I had to go find Edward!

_Edward, Edward _I called out with my mind and Edward was immediately at my side,

"sit down Edward, I'm after having a vision, oh I'm so excited, but you have to promise not to tell a living soul" I said "you do realise" he answered "that we don't have souls?" he still said that we didn't have souls, he was such a downer but he was my downer, if that made any sense.

"C'mon Edward sit down!" he sat and I let my visions play through my head.

Bella and jasper holding hands, Bella sitting on jaspers lap, while he has his arms around her, Bella and jasper kissing, Bella and jasper's wedding, which I might add I am so planning! Edward smirked at my last thought, he then turned to me and asked "were you just imagining that, or did you have a vision?" it would be the latter I told him in my mind. Now its time I got to designing that wedding dress.

Bpov

Alice was incredibly jumpy for the few days after my and jasper's return, she was staying in her room all the time, and whenever I would peer into her mind she would be translating something into a different language or either singing ridiculously horrible song, I wasn't sure if it was Edward or I she was trying to keep out of her mind but I had a suspicion that it was indeed me, for sometimes, all of a sudden Edward would feel they need to block his mind, and I couldn't even ask father about it as both, Edward and Alice refused point blanc to come within a certain radius with him and they were also keeping themselves at a distance from jasper and I.

I only noticed that they were keeping away from jasper because he was almost always with me, be it hunting or debating or just talking, we would always find something to do. I had finally gotten around to that wrestling match with Emmett, needless to say, I had of course won the match, but still Emmett said it wasn't fair, that I had cheated. How exactly I cheated he had not said, and not many knew it but he wasn't sure on how I had cheated either, since I hadn't used my powers but I was simply stronger than him, not that he would admit it.

Rosalie and I, meanwhile had become great friends, I had never been on Rosalie's good side even as human but apparently I had been greatly missed by the Cullen's during the years that I was supposedly 'dead'.

Rosalie also wasn't as serious about shopping and wouldn't torture you about it…much, but on the other hand when she saw my cars she well… freaked out,

Jasper had, had to come down to the garage where I kept my own cars

(A.N/Bella keeps her cars separate from the other vulturi's cars)

and it had taken both of our empathic powers to calm her down.

Whenever I got a chance to hang around with Esme she would be telling me all about the dresses for the Cullen girls to wear to the ball, she would have loved to make one for me but Alice had told Esme to make everyone, including Alice's dress while she prepared mine, she was right I suppose, every single vampire that had been in contact with Aro through out the years (and that's a lot of years) would be in the great hall, with me as the focus of their attention, my dress had to be unique, Alice hadn't let one person or vampire look at the dress, not even Rosalie, Esme or Heidi and Jane, with whom she had grown very fond of, I hope that she wouldn't go to over the top with it.

I didn't want to be the focus of that much attention. I had caught the occasional glimpse of the dress, but only knew that it was white and had a very long trail,

So that didn't really narrow it down "Bella, are you coming or not?" jasper asked from outside the door, we had agreed to go hunting together and we're competing to see who could get into the forest the fastest. Emmett had unwillingly agreed to stay behind, because I didn't want his childishness interrupting me while I hunted.

"I'm going Bella!" jasper called "coming" I replied and we then began to make our way out of the castle window to where Emmett was anxiously waiting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it, please review on whether you liked it and if you have any criticism, it will be much appreciated!

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews!! Short chapter but enjoy it anyway and don't forget to review!! P.s there's a surprise in this chapter and a friend of Bella's arrives in Volterra.

Surprises

Bpov.

I was after returning from hunting with jasper, we had been arguing about whether Shakespeare treatment on feminine actors was fair, it was… interesting to say the least.

Jaspers views on the point, were similar to mine but since he was on the opposing team he had to make up different points on the matter, it was actually quite enjoyable, Shakespeare was still as popular today as to back when I was human.

I was brought from my thought when I looked up from my study table to find Jane come running through the door, literally.

"Jane" I complained "why couldn't you open the door?"

Jane ignored my question and started shrieking "ohmygodbellahe'sbackhe'sback!!!!"

"Wait a minute Jane" I commanded "take a deep breath and calm down, now who's here?" I questioned "Zack, Zack, Zack, he's back, back, back!!!"

She screamed "Zack? He's back" I asked stunned, he wasn't supposed to be back for another three weeks "yes already, he's back! Now come on and we'll get you dressed into something more appropriate" ha! That's what she thinks!, I was already gone by the end of the sentence "Bella, wait!!" she screamed after me "don't you want to impress him?" she had me there "ten minutes and that's it!" I said, running back over to her "oh and Jane," I said "yes?" she asked "your replacing my study door" I said

"Fine" she snapped "lets go already!"

3 hours later

"Jane, I'm leaving" I said "no, just another half hour or so…" she whined "no" I said

"I'm leaving, now!!" I snapped "fine!" she sighed. Three hours of tedious dress up later and she still said that nothing worked for me, and yet, everything in my wardrobe had been approved by either her, Heidi, Renata or one of the wives.

Sulpicia and Athenodora weren't the most affectionate but they still loved me, sort of,

I think, okay well I know that they were a bit intimidated by me and no matter how much Aro and Marcus tried to reassure them that I was apart of the family I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't. Marcus was the perfect uncle, he gave me everything and anything I wanted, even after everything that has happened to him after losing Didyme he will always have an affectionate spot for those he loves even if on the outside he has the appearance of having no feelings or emotions, he will always be the kind-hearted uncle I have known since I joined the volturi, Caius was, well Caius. He only cared for himself and Athenodora, he was also intimidated by my powers and strength and had every reason to, I hadn't warmed up to him at all, like I had to the other brothers and me taking over for the three brothers in a few months was not helping the feeling of friendship. And Aro was the perfect father, he would do anything to protect, and I was indeed closer to his wife, than Caius's wife, for she was indeed my step-mother.

Aro, of course could not keep up the feelings of friendship and trust of our father-daughter relationship in public, for he still had to keep up the pretence of being the ruler of the vampire world but still if you look close enough, you would see that if there was one person I would trust with my life besides Heidi and Jane, it would be my father, he would sacrifice himself to guarantee me, his daughter, safety and the same thing applied to me, he was one of the first people to understand my powers and to not be scared of me, but to explain and talk about my powers to me, I was his greatest weapon but also his beloved daughter.

As I entered the hall everyone turned towards me and father and uncle rose up and embraced me. Caius as per usual, wouldn't come near not, a mind hug me, the Cullen's hovered around me, anxiety in every move they made, they had no clue why they were here and what everyone, minus father, uncle and Caius was so happy about.

They never did approve of Zack but what ever made me happy they put up with,

Caius was the exact opposite, since Zack was always really nice and sweet to me, and he always made me happy since he was so funny, and kind, he hated him.

"ah my daughter, I presume that Jane has already told you the news, about young Zackary?" he asked "yes father, but what, may I ask, is he doing home so early?"

I asked "he has apparently found out about an interesting new development, but could not tell us over mobile, since someone could have overheard" yes, the volturi used mobile phones, it had surprised me when I first had joined the volturi that these vampires that had been around for thousands of years would use mobiles but they apparently did, and the newest releases at that. "very well father shall we sit?" I said gesturing to the seats situated on the small platform at the top of the room. "we shall indeed, and we shall wait for the arrival of young Zackary"

As if timing the moment to perfection, the hall doors opened once again,

And there entered Zack smith, a vampire with the extraordinary ability to drain all of another vampires energy's, one of my best friends,

one of the few people I trusted,

And also my fiancé.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha-ha I bet that you didn't see that coming!! Or if you did I guess I made it too obvious. I told you I had a surprise in store for jazz, and just when he was falling in love with Bella, I guess I forgot to mention in my summary that there might be complications! If you have any ideas for what I should do in the next chapter then review or if you have any criticism, it will be appreciated very much!!

Peace out

From

Affarie Ava Mai.


	9. Chapter 9

Confusion.

Jpov:

I was in the middle of reading about the civil war when I heard a knock on my door,

And after laying my book aside I made my way to the door at human speed,

Outside was an irritated Felix who I knew immediately did not want to even notice me, so it was a bit obvious that it was a message and not a pleasant conversation that was the reason for his arrival outside my door.

"you are requested, along with the rest of your coven in the great hall" he said in a stiff voice, I wonder why he told me and not Carlisle, as if reading my thoughts he said "the rest of your coven, is already down there" he grumbled, Clearly he did not like being ordered to fetch other people.

"Thanks" I said, and began to make my way to the hall, with Felix leading the way.

I entered the hall to a mixture of excited feelings to those of confusion and those that were radiating off of Aro, such as dislike and aggressiveness.

The confusion was coming off the rest of my family, who I presumed, like myself had no clue why we were here, I did a quick scan of the room and noticed that Bella was not in the room…. Hmmm, I wonder were she is?

Just as I thought that the doors opened and in stepped Bella with Jane at her side, everyone turned to look at Bella and the newest outfit that she had probably been forced to wear. It was midnight blue dress and had a silver brooch on the front of it, it reached down to her ankles and flowed around her ankles when she walked, her hair was tied up in a French braid but had pieces streaming from the bottom of it in curls, she had a matching pair of high-heels on and as for the makeup she had eye shadow and lip gloss on and the smallest amount of mascara on to lengthen her eye lashes.

She looked drop dead gorgeous,

but I also wanted to know why she was dressed up like this, was there to be visitors? She hadn't dressed to impress when she knew that she was expecting us and she didn't even know it was us at the time. Bella proceeded to make her way to the throne where her seat was, she hugged Aro and Marcus but not Caius and he didn't get up like the others to embrace her either, I wondered whether there was some rivalry there, but I could not be sure.

"ah my daughter" Aro said "I presume that Jane has already told you the news, about young Zackary?" he asked, who is this Zackary I wondered, but Bella had already begun to speak "yes father, but what, may I ask, is he doing home so early?" she asked "he has apparently found out about an interesting new development, but could not tell us over phone, as someone could have overhead" so this guy Zackary was on some sort of mission for the volturi, well that narrowed it down, not!

"Very well father, shall we sit?" Bella asked "we shall indeed" he replied "and we shall wait for the arrival of young Zackary"

suddenly the doors opened and in entered a boy roughly around the age of nineteen, had hair that was cut short apart from two strands of hair hanging from his forehead was pure black, he was well built, like most vampires and was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, he looked pretty normal for a vampire but I guess he was what the girls would call 'hot' not that I would know.

"Zack" Bella screamed and rushed over to him, she then proceeded to throw herself into his arms and kiss him.

WAIT, WHAT!! I screamed in my head, I then started to say the selection of names that I had gathered in my head through the years, and not one of them was pretty. Once I had finished that Bella had already sat down on this impostors lap, and she had immersed herself in talking to _him._

I looked over to see Edward gaping at me; I guess he didn't know that I had such a…variety of words in my vocabulary, he was still gapping at me when I made my way out of the hall doors blocking out all the voices that I heard as I passed.

Third person pov:

He was angry and upset. Anyone could see that,

And as he made his way past the Crowd of people,

Scattered throughout the room, he didn't see Edward and Alice head up to the front of the room towards the princess,

But then again he didn't see the princess's anxious glance when she saw him walk away, she had of course had her eyes trained on him all evening but he was not to know that,

If he had then maybe he would have felt the emotions coming off the princess when she gazed at him;

That all she felt for him was love and for the vampire's who's lap she now sat on, nothing but friendship,

If he had noticed any of this then maybe in the end, everything would not have turned out as it had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you liked it, that chapter was kind of short, but I hadn't planned for it as I had never planned on describing Zack, also I delved into jasper and Bella's feelings for each other a bit more than usual in this chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway!!

I never do a third persons pov and just because he/she was able to tell you about the feeling radiating off Bella does not necessarily mean that he/she is an empathy like jazz or Bella, also he/she may not be featured in further chapters it was only because it was a convenience at the time,

So I hope you liked my little twist in the story, please review on whether you liked this chapter more/less than other chapters, also I would just like to mention that Zack will not be mentioned much in future chapters, aside from jaspers ramblings about him, as he is one of Aro's best under cover spy's as people easily like him and he has very efficient methods of finding out about information, and is constantly being sent on missions for Aro.

Whoa is that a mouthful or what?

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	10. Chapter 10

All I am going to say is that this is where our plot begins imaganeer! Mwahahahah.

Confrontations.

I was seated in Zack's lap but was anxious about jasper who had stormed out of the room only seconds before, it was true that I had kept my eyes on jasper all day, but that was only natural, we were like two peas in a pod, we were best friends, that was the only reason, wasn't it? "I have very important news to discus with you, in private, also I must tell it to your father and uncle's" Zack whispered in my ear, I had actually forgotten the question that I had just asked him "uh, ya" I replied, that's me the genius, forever coming up with the right things to say, not! "looks like we have some visitors" Zack whispered in my ear, I looked up to see Alice and Edward make there way through the throng of people, they looked angry, but about what I was not sure "Bella" Alice practically growled "we need to talk to you" "in private" she added as Zack prepared to get up, now this I had to hear "I'll see you in the morning" I said to Zack, giving him a kiss on the check, he was more of a friend than anything but I had to get married for my coronation, into being a princess, would be a success.

Anyway it was either Zack or Felix, and who would you chose when asked, your best friend or the guy to whom you hate and is head over heels in love with you.

Yah I thought so too. I swiftly rose and after announcing that I was going to retire for the night I proceeded to follow Alice and Edward to the other secluded part of the castle, the training room

"So what would the both of you like to talk about?" I asked,

Propping myself against the wall, this should be interesting.

"Bella, who was that and why did you kiss him?" Alice asked getting straight to the point "well" I answered "that was Zack smith, one of Aro's best fighters, my best friend and also my fiancé" there; I could be straight to the point too.

"FIANCE!!!!" Alice screamed almost rupturing my eardrums "SINCE _WHEN _HAVE YOU BEEN ENGAGED!" She roared, whoa that girl had some set of lungs, I bet they were able to hear her all the way in Galapagos Islands,

And that's quite a long way away.

"since I have to be married to take over the throne, and it was either him or Felix, and considering that he's my best friend I picked him" "no" she muttered "this.. I hadn't planned…not how it's supposed to turn out…"

and that was the last thing I heard out of her before Edward started to drag her up the stairs, I looked down at my shoes, they were pretty, prettier than I felt right now,

From Alice's accusing stares I felt as if I had just done something wrong but I hadn't… had I? "you go on ahead" I heard Edward tell Alice "I'll follow you, and then suddenly he was in front of me, the guy that had broken my human heart, but I didn't really care about such trivial matters anymore, I was to be queen, I had all the vampires that I was to be set in charge of, to be responsible for, I had no time to dwell on mistakes that happened so many years ago.

"What's she on about, Edward" I asked, I sounded so…tired, all these years, all these battles, they may not show on the outside, but at times like these, it sure felt like it on the inside." Bella" Edward began "you know that I love you, not in the way I used to but in the right way now and I know that Zack is not the right one for you, how you can ask but I'm not going to tell you, to be a queen you must first be able to answer your own questions first, or else how are you ever going to be able to rule

To your full extent, to be the great queen that I know you are"

O.M.G he sounded soooo much like one of those fortune cookies right now, you know the ones that always say 'try your hardest and you will fulfil all your wildest dreams' and 'this is your lucky day' I stifled a giggle, but forgot that my shield was down "thanks a lot Bella, you just totally ruined my vibe, and I was just getting into it and all" he huffed and started to stomp his way up the stairs, all that time around Alice is really starting to wear off, he was acting just like her "I am not!" he whinged as I stepped passed him with a shake of my head and a pat on his shoulders "sure your not Edward" I said "sure your not" "hey don't forget to think over what I said" he reminded me "there is still one of the Cullen boys who is available" he teased, I shoved him playfully in the arm "we're just friends!" I told him "sure, sure" was his reply, I put my shield up just in time this time, 'but is that really just how I feel' I said to myself 'I don't have feelings for jasper…. Do I?' this day only got more and more confusing.

Meanwhile in some other part of the castle;

I smirked as I hung up the phone; I had finally received my orders,

Isabella would finally get the pay back that she deserved,

That throne was mine and _all _mine, and no one or anything was going to take it away from me, not even the princess.

And Bella, she wouldn't even know what hit her,

Oh yes, no longer would I hide in the shadows, I would emerge triumphant from the battle between her and I , and then everyone would see how far more suitable I was for the throne,

The end was drawing near,

The end of Isabella volturi's life….

To be continued…;

I hope that you all liked it and looking forward to telling you who that mysterious traitor is, I don't think many of you will have guessed it but I could be wrong.

Maybe its Cauis, he has every reason since she is going to be taking over his throne….

Or is it jasper finally gone insane over his love for Bella that he would actually _kill_ her so that she will belong to nobody but him…

Or perhaps, it is Zack the mysterious fiancé whom no ones has heard about, not that he has any reason to kill Bella but maybe he just wanted to…

I know why don't you decide, review and tell me whether you liked it and who you think it should be, its all up to you so just press that button.

Peace out

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Okay everyone I would just like to warn you that there has been **a time skip of about a week in the story **as I have nothing to occupy the time during the story, so basically jasper and Bella's friendship grows, jasper's jealousy grows when he finds out about the engagement and Zack is barely ever around. Nothing really worth mentioning except that Bella one day stumbled upon a text message in Zack's phone saying 'the time is now' and 'get rid of the witch' and other messages like that so she decides to confront him about it with the help of jasper. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Help me.

Bpov

I was going to confront him, the messages on his phone saying "the time is know" and "get rid of the witch" were confusing enough but now this, I had found fathers private maps locked up in Zack's bedroom locker, the ones that only the elders and I were aloud to look at, they had the blue-prints of all of the castles weakness and tunnels, where the walls were the weakest after centuries of damage and all the renovations to the castle that had happened during the centuries. "Jasper" I called, banging on his bedroom door "may I come in?" I asked, the door opened and I entered to a room that all the guests used, it had no feeling of home at all, you could tell that it was a guest room by the way that it felt uninhabited "jasper, I need you to help me"

Jpov.

I'm going crazy here, waiting for Bella's signal. She was supposed to text me if something went wrong, I have been waiting for the buzz of my phone, and am constantly checking it even though I would have heard it as clear as anything, don't get me wrong, I was delighted that Bella had finally realised that Zack wasn't good for her, everyone knew it, and no one trusted him except Bella, they all liked him but if it came to Bella or Zack it would be Bella, without a doubt.

But Bella had gone running with Zack and said she would confront him when they were far enough out of hearing-range which was at her hunting house, she had also said that she would call in a half-hour and it exactly 43 minutes and 23 seconds since she and Zach left, I was hoping that she would call me, so I could hear her voice and make sure that she was okay, also if she called that would mean that she was okay but if she tasted…

As if choosing those exact moments the phone buzzed and a message appeared on the screen "help me" it read,

I was immediately outside of Aro's door and barged in without knocking, he had been startled when I had barged in and had dropped one of the maps that he was looking at on his desk "jasper, my boy, what can I do for you?" he asked, without answering I showed him the message and the caller id. With a speed that only a vampire could achieve he was on his mobile phone, which surprised me as I hadn't known that they used cell phones, suddenly an alarm sounded. An alarm that had only gone off once before, and was entirely for Bella's purpose, the alarm that warned everyone that the princess had been kidnapped.

Bpov;

"Zack" I called, he had been behind me a moment ago, we had just arrived at my hunting house, that was were I had told jasper that I would confront him about the blue-prints and stuff, and now it looked like I was all alone,

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and spun around to face the intruder,

The next thing I knew the breath was knocked out of me, and I was flying backwards in mid-air,

The last thing I saw before I hit the wall was a shadow emerging from the darkness…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know people; it's a short chapter,

But I'm running out of ideas, so I hope you like how the story ends anyway.

p.s since I uploaded like three times yesterday and three times 2day I'm not sure if I'll be uploading 2morrow but I might upload one more chapter 2morrow or later 2day so keep your eyes peeled.

Also I would just like to add that I will be writing a new story on fan fiction but I still don't know what to call it so here's a sneak preview and please tell me if you like it.

_Preview;_

_Through his three thousand years Aro,_

_Of course had many non-biological children,_

_But what had really startled him was when he discovered that his wife, a human who_

_Was to be turned and become the queen of the volturi, announced that she was_

_Expecting a child, he could still remember it as if it were yesterday,_

_The dry blood that was still caked on his fingers, the dry blood of his late wife, a mere_

_Human to whom he had fallen in love with, who was now only a memory and an_

_Empty carcass in the other room, he had been too late, he had not been able to save_

_Her, even before the venom had entered her system he had known that it was not possible, her heart had already stopped beating._

_And now as he stared down at his daughter, a warmth filled his forever-frozen heart,_

_She had exactly her colour eyes, they were so beautiful,_

_She had his pale skin, with just the bare shade of pink lighting up her cheeks_

_Her hair was a mixture between brown-black- and caramel, and as the sun shone_

_Through the open roof of the hall, pieces of red shone in her hair,_

_Blinding him with her beauty. she was simply breathtaking. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok I hope you liked it and no the child was not Bella, you'll just have to read it once its put up to find out who it is, also the person holding the child was Aro in case you missed that part also any name suggestions for the story are welcomed, ok now don't forget to review about whether you liked it or not,

Thanks for all the reviews I got,

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	12. Chapter 12

Betrayal.

Bpov.

I was lying on my back, in a pile of rubble,

And I had no clue what had happened. The last thing I remembered was backing away from Zack and…,

Zack, of course now the memories came flooding back to me, the text messages the secret codes, Zack in fathers study, he was a spy, he wasn't _loyal _to the volturi,

He was trying to gain information _about _the volturi_, _and what better way than to make the princess\future queen fall in love with that spy in particular, as I glanced down and saw my cell phone shattered to pieces on the floor, I hoped with all my might that the text message I had sent jasper had reached him in time. I saw Zack staring at me through the dust that clotted the air and I whispered "why?" how could he do this to me, is it just me or is every relationship that I get into, turns out disastrous? "Why" he asked "why, not!" he stated "why should I have to rule at your side when I can rule _instead _of you?, why should I have to be the second in command, when I can defeat the supposed strongest and most powerful of vampires with my power?" he said.

And he did have a point, I would never do anything like what he was doing, well my good side wouldn't anyway, and yet I knew how he felt, whether because I was empathic or I just knew wasn't clear but knew how he felt anyway.

To always be the one that has to take commands from other people even if you're a higher ranking than them, or are more skilled, to always be out-shined by everyone and the one thing that makes you special, (in this case him being Bella's fiancé) to be like being over shadowed anyway "Zack, you don't have to do this" I whispered to him "I know how you feel, under appreciated and you just want to be excepted, but you cant do that by killing me" he had been slowly inching his way towards me and stopped suddenly "you think that, that's the only reason for this?" he asked, indicating at me lying on the floor in the rubble "no" he said "I want to kill you, Bella" he smirked "you are nothing but a burden to everyone in the volturi, if not for your power, you would have been gone a long time ago, Aro doesn't love you, he's just pretending, he doesn't have one single reason to love you, other than the fact that you can keep the volturi safe." He said "you're wrong" I whispered "you wouldn't know love, if it came up and bit you in the backside, you jerk" I said, my voice rising "how can you do this to everyone in Volterra, I thought you were beginning to make friends" I shouted at him "yes" he answered "I must say, it is a regrettable amount of time to have wasted, but I'm sure that I'll live, while you will do…. Otherwise" he started to inch his way closer yet, and I tried to rise from the ground, but every time I did, my arms and legs would wobble, I'd get a pang in my head and I would sink back to the ground. "Who do you work for?" I asked trying to distract him, but he wasn't to be distracted so easy "I work for myself" he replied simply, continuing to walk towards me, I started to shuffle backwards into the corner "don't worry, my princess" he whispered, stroking my face "it will all be over and done with quickly, but you know me, I never was the fast one" and then he lunged for my throat.

I was going to leave it there but then I thought that I wouldn't be so mean, so I will continue but I would just like to clarify some things for you.

zack's power is a very strong power, that Bella has not mastered yet, sometimes she can get an ability and doesn't have to practice it at all, but this is one of the few abilities that is hard to master, just like the freezing-time ability and the fire ability. Also her shield can not block his ability, that is probably one of the things that drew bella to Zack, since she did not want to make an enemy out of him.

Bella's feelings towards zack are not actual feelings of love but more like companionship, she would much rather be engaged to jasper than to zack but that's not how the story goes.

I will not reveal who zack's masters are until the end of the story or there about, and if you want me to do a epilogue of Bella and jasper's wedding day, as shown in Alice's vision then just write and tell me that you want me to.

Ok thanks for reading these points and I'll leave you alone to read the rest of the story.

_And then he lunged for my throat…_

Iprepared to feel pain, I prepared to feel agony, but was surprised by what I felt next, I was elated because right at that moment the wall on the other side of the room suddenly started to crack and divide through the middle and then the room was covered in dust,

As the dust cleared I was able to make out a familiar shape,

Jasper.

As the realisation hit me that I might actually die, I was not sad, I was not angry,

I wasn't even scared, I was… happy? I wasn't really sure what I was feeling, but I was only thinking that perhaps dying didn't seem so bad, at least not if I

Was with some one I loved…

The last thing I saw as I drifted into unconsciousness was the rest of my family, my father, my uncles, my siblings, Jane and Alec, and last but not least, the Cullen's, who were indeed, like another family to me, step through the opening after jasper.

As my eyelids began to close and my vision clouded up, I knew that wherever I woke up at, I would have the ones that I loved dearest to me, throughout my life, with me once again.

(A/N awww that's so sad-sob- I'll leave you alone now)

Jpov:

I was running quickly through the darkness, the lights of the castle fading swiftly behind me.

My family, the three leaders and almost all of the guard had come with us, Aro sure would go to all costs to protect Bella, the only people who hadn't come, were the wives and the few members of the guard who had been ordered to stay behind to protect them, the reason for our delay, came in the shape of Aro's wife, Sulpicia.

I could still remember the argument that had broken out when Aro had ordered her to stay behind "I'm coming!" she had shrieked "I must protect our daughter Aro, at any cost, I must protect her!" but of course Aro had told her that she had to stay behind in case Bella escaped and needed medical treatment at the castle, but I was sure that was just to placate her, from what I had heard Bella had not been able to beat this monstrosity that they called _Zack_, yet. He could break through her shield and disable her in a matter of seconds. and then I saw it, Bella's hunting house, she had explained that at the start most of the volturi had refused her demands to go on a 'vegetarian' diet, so Aro had constructed this hunting house, deep within the woods of Volterra, so that whenever they were to feed, she would not have to face the screams of all of those dying.

But now I hated the hunting house that she had shown me, she had said that this was were she had intended to confront him.

I was in front and instead of using the door, which now that I think of it would have been quicker, I had kicked a huge hole in the side wall, of the house. Bella was not going to like that at all, I thought to myself, but then realised that, that would only be if she was still alive.

As the dust started to clear, I stepped through the wall, dreading what I was about to See. Zack was standing near to Bella, who was laying on the floor in a tone of rubble and a Bella-sized hole in the wall behind her,

her hair was askew and she looked as if she was about to faint, there was a dribble of blood, dripping down from her chin,

she looked close to death's door,

and then just as the others stepped through the hole her eyelids fluttered and closed and her breath became shallow, that was when all hell broke loose.

(A/N I know that vampires can't faint but please just go with it as I could not explain the direness of the situation enough, the only other way would be if Bella really did die and that wouldn't have been such a nice ending, but anyway back to the story)

Aro was one of the first to make it to Bella's side,

Followed by the rest of my family, Jane, Alec, and some of the guard. Carlisle then began to examine Bella, I meanwhile had launched myself at Zack the moment I saw Bella's eyes shut, it had been totally on instinct and then I had regretted that I had not checked on Bella first,

But she had Carlisle to make sure that she was okay and I could not let Zack escape, not after everything he had done to Bella.

I would not let him escape, not this time.

Before he knew what was happening I was right beside him,

I then proceeded to slam my right fist as hard as I could, into his left eye,

Then I did a spinning kick were I literally looked like a propeller, both feet spinning around in mid-air and landing a kick straight in his chest,

I went for a second spinning kick but he was quicker this time, he grabbed my leg, and threw me into one of the walls, I gathered myself quickly and climbed out of the wall, only to receive a hand-knife in my left side.

The pain stunned me and I almost fell but I staid up fighting,

Anything for Bella.

I managed to spin kick him hard in the stomach followed by a snap kick right into his spine, then I kicked him once again in the stomach.

His legs gave away and he stumbled and fell in a heap on the ground,

I was immediately on top of him holding him down, along with three other guard members. "don't touch him" I heard a voice from behind me say, I got off of Zack, only to have my position taken by two more guard members, I turned around to see Aro staring at me "we need to find out how much he knows" he said, what would he have found out about that would be so important that he had to keep that monster alive, the thing that had almost killed his daughter, my Bella?

"there are things that not even you, jasper hale, know about Bella" he said, guessing from my puzzled features, and what did he mean about me not knowing everything about Bella? Bella told me everything that happened to her, she told me about all the things that had happened to her, and everything that she has seen in her visions that will happen to her, I couldn't imagine her keeping a secret from me, we told each other everything. Aro suddenly turned and made his way over to the crowd of vampires anxiously waiting for Carlisle to revive Bella, when he finally stood up he looked at Aro and said "we need to get to the castle immediately, Aro" my father said giving Aro a look that could only be him trying to express the seriousness of the situation "very well" he said giving a quick glance around at the vampires waiting for the next order "Felix, you shall carry Bella" he said "no need" I interrupted, beginning to make my way over "I'll do that" I didn't like the way that Felix looked at Bella, it gave me shivers up my spine, and I was sure, from the looks that she gave Felix, that Bella didn't like him much either. "very well" Aro said "we must hurry" I could sense that he was about to go into hysterics, but I was not calm enough at the moment, to influence the mood that had started to grow bigger as time passed, in the room.

"Felix" he said again "help your men to bring the traitor to the castle" he said "and make sure" he said this last piece while looking at me "that no one attempts to kill him, we still have to interrogate him" as I exited the hunting house with Bella in my arms, the first light of day began to creep out from behind the trees. As I

Stared down at Bella, sparkling brightly as the light just reached her face, I prayed with all my might that this would not be the last time I saw her.

Okay thanks for all the reviews I got,

Please keep them coming! And in case any of you were wondering how Bella could be almost dead after just slamming into a wall it is because Zack

Had been taking her power and strength the whole time that they had been making there way to the hunting house. And by the time she had slammed into the wall, Bella had not realised it and by that time she was nearly as week as a human who just got slammed full force into a wall by a vampire, also I do not know what to write in the next chapter so expect the unexpected.

p.s FDSAF asked me what happened to the Cullen's and Bella's relationship and basically Alice and jasper grew apart because of his guilt over the way he had acted when Bella got a paper cut, Edward and Alice fell in love because the both of them had just separated from the one that they loved and was able to relate to each other, while jasper was still wallowing in guilt over what he had done to Bella, driven her away from the Cullen's, and Edward, he got a bit jealous and that was really when he started to develop feelings for Bella, not that he knew that was what they were, he just ruled them off as brotherly affection. Of course since they have become best friends he is beginning to realise that it is, indeed something more.

Okay everybody hope you are enjoying my story so far,

And please review.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; I don't own anything,

Also please check out my new story 'my granddaughter, my demise'

Anyway on with the story.

Interrogations.

I was in pain, that much I was certain of,

It was not even near the amount of pain I had gone through during my transformation,

But still pain was pain, I was not partial against pain, but at the same time I did not enjoy the experience, it had been many years since I had felt pain, and at the time it had only been because of _her_, but this was more… comforting somehow?

I couldn't really find the words, it was just nicer, in a weird way, this pain, had well…_less_ pain.

"Bella" I heard a voice whisper at my side, I recognized this voice, and yet I could not put a name, or even pull a picture to mind of who this person was "Aro, there is nothing more that I can do" this voice was strained and also familiar but like the other voice, I could not for the world of me think of who it belonged to "she is slipping away from us" the same voice continued "NO" I heard a voice shout, and I almost jumped out of my skin, if that was even possible "jasper" another voice whispered, adding more to the pile of voices that were familiar, and yet…not.

"Keep it down, Bella must rest, if she is to regain her strength" this 'jasper' person did not seem to be listening, as I could hear, even through the pain, him turn in the opposite direction, and ask "why isn't she waking up?" and then as if answering his questions,

The pain suddenly reduced and I was able to move,

"Bella" I heard someone whisper, I opened my eyes, to find a room of people surrounding me, a group of people who were immediately on alert, when they found me on the opposite side of the room, hissing in furry,

and then my thoughts started to piece together, my change, the volturi, my being the princess, the Cullen's arrival, and then Zack's betrayal, all of a sudden I was furious "Zack" I snarled "where is he" everyone in the room looked at me shocked, they were not used to the amount of authority and anger that was in my voice at the moment.

Aro motioned for me to follow him and I followed him passed several rooms, the great hall, and then down several winding staircases into the dungeons.

There were several vampires from the guard as well as my uncles, and Jane and Alec,

Down In the dungeons, questioning Zack, and from the looks of it, he was not cooperating, as I entered the room and there gaze fell upon my face, clouded up in fury, and they retreated hastily into the corners of the room, without me even having the need to tell them so.

"Who are you working for" I snarled, jumping immediately to the point.

"I work for myself" was all he answered. "oh, please" I said "like you would have the smarts to plan any of this" I knew that he was in fact smart enough to successfully carry out this mission of his, but right then I wouldn't have cared, he seemed to

Ignore my comment and looked at me as if in a trance.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered, as I stood up and ordered "let him go" he was my best friend, I told him almost everything, and he betrayed me, yet I was not angry, or sad, or scared I was just filled with sympathy. I knew how he felt, and I also knew that it would not be the last time that we met each other,

He would, eventually come back,

This I was certain of.

Jpov:

I stared at Bella in shock,

I thought that she was joking but then the guards made to release him,

I didn't even bother watching him go, everyone just watched her in a shocked silence as she exited the room, slowly, gracefully and yet, still in pain.

I never knew the depth of their relationship,

And I guess I never would.

Ok that was a boring chapter,

Only like 2 or 3 chapters left so please stick around.

Also check out my new story 'my granddaughter, my demise' it should be better than this story, hopefully anyway, so review and tell me whether u like it or not.

Thanks 2 Alithea Volturi for reviewing and 2 anyone who added my story onto their fav/alert list. I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews, but no pressure!!

Also I know that it was a really bad chapter but I'm going through writers block at the mo, so sorry once again.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	14. Chapter 14

The ball

Ok hi everyone only like 2 chapters left so stick around and please have a look at my new story 'my granddaughter, my demise' its looking good so far I think.

Bpov.

Alice had truly out done herself with the dress that she had hung up in my wardrobe for this special occasion,

It had a trail that had diamante and frills running down it, which gave the wearer the appearance of being graceful and elegant. Also running down the trail in three frilly trails were three blood red frills leading all the way down the trail.

The base of it was a simple sleeveless top that went under the arms and was kept up by barely-visible straps on both sides, it was silk with an undertone of creamy white satin, also designing the top were black embroidery around the edges, giving it the appearance of a 1900s style dress, it was simply breathtaking .

There was a knock on the door and father, uncle and Caius appeared, but stopped almost immediately when they saw me, was the dress too much?

I glanced at the mirror to see my dark brown hair framing my face, while being held up with two gorgeous ruby encrusted hair pins that had silver and ruby jewels running down the back of my hair, Alice had finally gotten over her makeup addiction, where I'm concerned and had just put on some blood red lipstick and a creamy white eye shadow on, with that and my hair the contrast between my skin was shocking but yet I still looked quite beautiful, she hadn't accessorised me or given me any jewellery for she said that someone would give me jewellery before I entered the hall.

I turned back to my uncles and father who were still looking at me in adoration, and let me tell you that, that's a weird expression on Caius.

My father finally spoke up and eased my worries by saying how beautiful I looked; he then stepped forward with Marcus, and Caius following closely behind,

my father then drew out a carved, ancient wooden box inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones, that I knew immediately belonged to Didyme, my uncles deceased wife, my father handed it to me and I stroked the ancient carvings that showed a mirage of pictures, from the moon, to the bottom of the ocean, it showed the pyramids on the far left corner of the box and all of the sunken ships rumoured to be at the bottom of the Bermuda triangle,

I opened the box and the light caught on the most beautiful ruby neck with my name encrusted in the middle,

I knew that it had belonged to Aro's first love, whom when he was human was a very powerful lady that was betrothed to a king in the south of France and I was honoured that Aro would give me his only reminder of his first love, laying next to it were ruby encrusted earrings that were similar to the necklace,

and I presumed that they belonged to Caius for some reason, I sat down on my bed and my father and uncles followed my movement "their beautiful" I whispered in awe "as you know" Marcus said "the box was the box that held my and Didyme most prised treasures and I'm sure that it is about time that I gave it to you, and I'm sure that wherever Didyme is right now she would want you to have it, I know that she would have loved you as a daughter and it is only fitting for you to have it."

I just nodded my head mutely, this was Didyme most prized gift and I truly wished now more than ever that I had known her

"thank you uncle Marcus, I will treasure it forever, I would have loved to have known Didyme, she seemed like an extremely brave and kind-hearted woman" if I were able to cry I would have tears streaming down my face

"the necklace" Aro started "was my first love's only gift to me, and while I will always love Sulpicia with all my heart, a piece of my heart will always belong to Carolina and I want you, my first daughter to remember that you can always come to me if you have any problems, because I am not just one of the three leaders of the volturi but your father, and I too was human, and can always relate to you, no matter what." He said

"thank you father" I whispered "for everything" and I then hugged him "um, Bella" Caius said nervously

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I think it's time you knew a little bit about my human life" I motioned for him to carry on "did you know that while I was human I was quite rich and my wife Penelope and I, had a little girl called Diana?" I was shocked, I hadn't realised that he was married not a mind that he had a daughter when he was human "yes well" he continued "these were the earrings I gave my daughter the day that she was getting married and would be honoured if you would wear them"

I surprised the both us by giving him a hug and after he got over the after shock he gave me a hesitant hug back, we pulled apart and I looked over to my uncle Marcus and my father who were smiling, this was one of the best moments of my life, I was about to be crowned queen, I had my father and now_ two_ uncles behind my decision and all of my family and friends were here, I couldn't get any happier.

"Lets not keep the guests waiting, for much longer shall we daughter?" father said, still smiling "yes father, can you help me" I said indicating to the jewellery.

after the earrings and necklace were in place, and the Didyme jewellery case was put away on my dresser we exited the room and made for the great hall, my uncles and father would enter first and then announce me, I would then enter the hall where I was to be crowned queen of the volturi, and then after would be giving an example of my powers to anyone who thought that they could take me.

I was more concerned on whether the vampires that were gathered would approve of me. Most of the vampires I knew, but there were some here that haven't seen Aro or the others in a long time, and were great friends of him.

All week Heidi, Jane, Alice, Rosalie and everyone else had been trying to convince me that the guests would love me, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, call it superstition if you may, I had a gut feeling that tonight wasn't going to be the peaceful night of his daughters coronation that Aro had envisioned, to make matters worse Alice hadn't been having any visions relating the coronation and every one was on edge even though they tried to hide it.

I heard father announce my name and waited for the hall doors to open…

Jpov.

I must say that Aro sure knows how to throw a party.

Since it was Christmas, Aro had real icicles hanging from the ceiling, I'm sure Bella had something to do with keeping them from melting, he also had mistletoe all over the place, I would just have to watch my step, I guess.

He also had a table, that on one side had animal blood and on the other human,

I know weird or what?

The centre of the room was to be used as the dance floor, and the throne was decorated with holly and tinsel, every few metres away from each other were Christmas trees, which were scattered all around the room, they were covered with more tinsel, baubles and lights.

Aro had made one of the vampires from his guard, who was an illusionist, conjure snowflakes that fell from the ceiling and then when they almost reached your head they disappeared, it was truly magical.

Suddenly the hall doors opened to reveal the three rulers of the vampire world, they were I take it going to introduce Bella before she entered.

"my friends we are gathered here tonight, for a great event, a historical moment for our kind, you are all gathered here to witness the crowning of a queen, my daughter to be precise, I give you princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, the future queen of Volterra" the hall doors opened and then entered Bella, but she looked so beautiful, I could

Sense right away that the emotions emanating from the room were to much for her, so I calmed thing down a little, she shot me a grateful smile, which I returned.

She did look truly extravagant, Alice had made the most gorgeous dress for her, that complemented her every look and curve, it was like it was made for her, well it was but you know what I mean. Her hair was tied up in a bun with curls that framed her face and the encrusted hair pins that held her hair up had pieces of metal encrusted with rubies falling down her hair. The necklace and earrings she wore matched her lipstick and also the three red frills that trailed behind her and the diamante that were on her trail, were sparkling off the light. As she walked carefully in lifting up the front of her dress a little so that she wouldn't get it dirty I could see the shoes that she wore, they were a creamy white just like the top piece of her dress and just like the top they had the same embroidery along the rims, they were designer no doubt, not even out in stores yet.

Aro stepped forward and helped her up the steps, not that she needed the help, and the hall still hadn't made a sound, almost all the vampires in the room had stopped breathing and if there would have been any humans in the room there heart would have stopped for sure. Most vampires thought that rose was beautiful but right now Bella was a hundred times more stunning than my sister could ever be.

Bella sat down in the chair beside Aro and Aro began the introductions.

The vampires through out the room slowly began to gather their thoughts again and began to line up to meet the future queen of Volterra. We were ushered into the line by Esme even though we had seen Bella earlier that day, but she silenced us by saying that it was customary. We waited quietly as the line slowly inched forward.

Bpov.

The guests all lined up to meet us, and I said the same thing again and again "hope you enjoy the party", "it's a pleasure to meet you" and "I can tell that our covens will be great allies, and will help each other through any difficulties that may cross our paths" you know the same old boring stuff, after talking to Marcus's friend alias Gregory, the Cullen's were finally next 'please, help me' I mimed to jazz and rose, they quietly snickered and rose said "oh my god, Bella your hair is out of place!" which drew Alice's attention to my makeup and hair "oh my god rose, your right, c'mon Bella quickly before someone sees it" and so I was rescued by Alice and rose as they Brought me to the bathroom to prepare my makeup, fix my hair and etc.

We returned to the hall when the music started and father and I begun to dance along with a handful of other vampires who felt comfortable enough to dance in the same ballroom as father.

After the song ended another began and I sat down on the throne as the couples made their way onto the ballroom, as much as I hated that Zack had used my position on the throne, I still missed him, sure we didn't love each other but I did like him and it was times like these that I did wish that I had someone to love me for who I was and not since I was the princess, just someone that always made me happy, even in the darkest of days, someone that would love me for ever and just for someone that I actually loved.

I heard someone cough and I looked up to see jasper standing in front of me

"I was just wondering Bella" he started "well, it looks as if we're the only ones not dancing, and I was just wondering if you would like to dance?"

I looked around; we did indeed look like the only two not dancing.

"I would love to dance with you, jasper" I replied,

he held out his hand and I placed my hand in his as we made our way to the centre of the ballroom.

'when you're gone' by Avril Lavigne was playing, it was old fashioned since it was released around 60 years ago, but my father knew it was one of my favourites and at every event that takes place, he always plays it just for me, there wasn't any assigned dance style but most were just moving from side to side, old style.

I looked around us to see all of my family staring in my direction; Alice looked about ready to burst from excitement, while Edward was trying to calm her down while father was looking

In our direction also, with a slight smile on his face, I was about to look over to where Jane was dancing with Alec, when there was a crash over by the palace window,

Everyone around me suddenly went rigid, and stopped breathing, all except Alec and I, will he was trying to shake Jane out of her trance "jasper" I whispered "what's wrong?"

I was waiting for his reply when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from jasper.

We were hovering around the dance floor watching Bella and Aro dance along with a few other couples,

People seemed to gradually ease and realised that the volturi were not holding them hostage so that they could massacre them, and steeped on to the dance floor as the next song by Avril Lavigne began,

Bella left Aro so that he could dance with Sulpicia and she made her way to sit on the throne, as all the couples made there way onto the dance floor,

As Jane passed dragging Alec behind her she looked at Bella and then at I,

I paid her no heed but she then came up to me and said

"jasper, will you just go ask her to dance, for Christ sake!" she rolled her eyes and continued to drag Alec onto the dance floor, she gave me a meaningful look that I couldn't just ignore, so I made my way up to the throne,

Where Bella was sitting, what should I say? I might as well go for it, I'll make a fool of myself anyway, I told myself.

I coughed quietly, so as not to startle her

"I was just wondering Bella" I began "well, it looks as if we're the only ones not dancing, and I was just wondering if you would like to dance?"

She looked around as if just realising that she was at the ball and said

"I would love to dance with you, jasper" she said, oh thank heavens, I didn't make a fool of myself, yet.

I held out my hand to help her, just like a gentleman would be expected to do, and we made our way onto the centre of the ball room,

we begun to dance and was just beginning to enjoy the dance, when I heard the shatter of glass, and was about to turn when an eerie silence descended on the ball room as one by one the lights went out, or that's what it felt like,

It was unfamiliar feeling as I could see just as well in the dark as I could in the light, but it was like a sudden fog was around us, sucking all the light from the room "jasper" I heard Bella whisper, beside me "what's wrong?"

I tried to answer but couldn't, it was like my mouth was glued shut, suddenly Bella was snatched from my arms, I tried to grab hold of her,

but it was like my muscles weren't under my control anymore, they had shut down, I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't smell, I could only hear, and what I heard next was Bella shouting my name, then her fathers, I couldn't see anyone or anything so I didn't know what was wrong.

"Bella!" I heard Alec shout, how isn't he affected? "Alec!" Bella screamed "we're under attack, there using your power against us!" we were under attack by who knew how many vampires and all the people that were able to use there abilities were Alec and Bella. "Alec" I heard Bella scream again, but this time her voice was full of fear "get away from my sister" I heard Alec growl "one step closer, little one, and the princess gets it" a girly voice growled, I recognized that voice, _Victoria._

"Maria, get your butt in here, quickly!" the same voice said, Maria, no it cant be "coming Vicky" that was a voice I definitely recognized, it was indeed Maria, the vampire that had changed both, Bella and I, but wasn't Bella have supposed to have finished her when she was a newborn? "Maria" I heard Bella stutter "you're, you're supposed to be dead!" she said "but my dear, I thought you were smart! To kill a vampire you must rip them to pieces and then…" "Burn the pieces" Bella finished for her,

"Of course, I forgot to burn you" she said "but how, I mean Alec's gift?"

She whispered "ah Isabella, dear" Victoria continued

"you obviously don't know us, through out the decades since your escape from my James, I have been forming an army, just for the soul purpose of your demise, and then of course I ran into, none other than Maria who was another person who wanted you dead and then we heard about the famous Isabella volturi, the future queen, and here we are, what you aren't glad to see us?" Victoria said in fake astonishment "of course I am" Bella answered "but only because I can kill both of you, once and for all" I could hear her about to spring, but then all I heard was a thump as someone falling to the ground, was that Victoria, Maria or Bella? How many vampires were there? How can they use Alec's power? These questions swum around my head driving me insane, and why Maria and Victoria would risk getting killed just for revenge, unless they intended to kill every vampire here, after they had finished with Bella, if they did, then they would wipe out almost all of the vampire population. "Let them see, Victoria" I heard Maria say "I want them to see, the death of there special princess" with an order from Victoria, we were able to see again but when we got our vision back, I wished that they hadn't let us see at all.

Bella looked like she had just collapsed, she was lying on the floor, as if she had just been drugged and had fainted, I would have thought that if I had seen her, but I knew better, her face was scrunched up in pain and her hands were clutched against her head, like she had a headache. Even now I could see the faint outline of a mark against her face, where someone had obviously slapped her, it would have been more visible, except for the fact that vampire skin recovers very fast if it's ever damaged.

"Bella" I heard Aro whisper from the far left, we could apparently speak and see now but not move, no Maria always planned things to perfection, and now she was after Bella, my Bella.

"Maria" I said "let her go" "oh, jasper, I didn't even notice you there!" she said "how's eternity been?" she said in mock-conversation "why are you doing this Maria" I asked, I heard Aro's exclamation at this point "do you know who she is?" Victoria answered both questions, while stroking Bella's cheek as if she were her daughter, but this only made Bella shriek in pain and start writhing, I could feel her emotions and could tell that she was going through pure agony "why of course we know who she is, Aro. This girl is the reason that my mate, James is dead and she is also the reason that my acquaintance here, Maria had to go through the agony of reassembling her body,

she is the legendary princess who was supposed to be the vampires savoir, with any problems they may have, she was supposed to lead us into the next century, but I rather like this century, don't you Maria?" she asked "I do indeed" I saw Maria as she replied, she had six vampires behind her and another two vampires in front of her for protection, Victoria meanwhile had four vampires for protection, but they looked like the strongest, so I was sure we would need at least two to kill one, when we only had Alec who wasn't allowed move or they would kill Bella quicker, not giving us time to plan her rescue. "what are you doing to her" I asked, trying to distract them, it worked "well, jasper" Maria answered "basically, we have someone in our group that can suck a persons energy from them, without them knowing and that's exactly what he's doing, she doesn't have the strength to move, let alone use her powers and Victoria found out that she can create pain, not mentally but physically to a vampire, a bit like Jane's power except more deadly and it doesn't leave a trace or a mark on the skin, even if it's a human that is being tortured oh and also, if used with enough energy it can kill even the most powerful vampires, so Aro your daughter _will_ die tonight, and within the hour also, and excellent plan wouldn't you say?" I didn't answer, I knew of only one person with that power "Zack" Bella whispered, we had banished him because he had almost killed Bella after he attacked her but I guess he wasn't the mastermind behind the plan "yes" Victoria answered "Zack" and then out of the shadows stepped Zack, with an evil smirk on his face, he crouched beside Bella and I growled but he continued to ignore me "I told you that I wasn't good for you" he whispered into Bella's ear but every vampire in the room could still hear "but you always were so stubborn, weren't you Bella?" and then everything changed, my muscles unlocked for a second, but that was all it took for me to make my way over to Bella, to help her but not before someone grabbed onto my arm and whispered 'watch' I recognised Alice's voice but didn't even think about stopping, I needed to protect Bella, but then my muscles tightened again and I couldn't move, but I could still see, and I watched as Bella began to slowly rise from the ground, with Zack backing away swiftly "I thought you said she wasn't able to move!" Victoria screamed at him "she shouldn't, she can't be able, it's impossible" he whispered back,

Bella begun to rise steadily, but still shakily from the ground, which I knew should be impossible from the amount of pain she was in. "how?" Maria asked, I could tell she was curious but fearful at the same time "pain is a message" Bella began "I don't know about you, but I can ignore a message" and then she attacked.

She took down two of the male vampires that were guarding Maria and left them trying to attach their arms while she ran to where Alec was fighting off a female half-way across the room she took down two more on the way there and as she pulled up Alec got the distraction he needed an dismembered the vampire, and left the pieces on the floor "can you undo the bindings?" she asked Alec "no" he answered "the bindings are too strong, they'll be frozen like this until the vampire who Is responsible is killed" "or" Bella added "you have a sudden burst in energy" she smiled at him "no, Bella" he said sternly "you barely have enough energy to stand" he said "and yet" she shot back "I just finished off three vampires and left two of them repairing their arms",

Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and I could see as the energy was transferred from bella to Alec, by the way Bella's skin got paler still and the shadows under her eyes got darker and more defined. "go" she ordered Alec and he turned off in Aro's direction, but not before she could say, in that quite voice of hers "Alec, if it takes over, I am trusting you to kill me, _before_ I do any damage" she said in a stern voice "no, Bella" Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec and most of the guard shouted, I heard Edward gasp further behind me as he read the minds of everyone in the guard discovering what the heck they were so shocked about, all though I would prefer to go down to Bella and knock some sense into her,

if Alec touched even one hair on her head…

Bella suddenly rushed over to a female this time that was standing close to Victoria but was grabbed by the hair a pulled along towards Maria's direction by Zack,

I'm not sure what happened next because It was too fast, even by vampire standards but suddenly it was Zach on the floor and Bella was staring down at him from above, she looked up at the rest of the room, all of the vampires in one glance as if they were nothing to her and she was over by Victoria's side her neck in her hand, crushing it, Victoria went limp in her hand then burst into flames,

She turned towards Maria this time and I looked away, I was surprised that I was able to move and the first action I did was to calm the crowd, who were at this pint frantic and scared,

for you see they were no longer a scared of the attack that had just taken place but of the fact that there future queen had just looked at them and instead of the normal golden eyed angel that had been the centre of their focus for the entire night there in her place had been an angel with dark red eyes,

Instead of the normal deep burgundy eyes that

human-drinking vampires had, Bella's eyes had been far from the normal, they had been a pure blood red, without the slightest bit of black in them, the pupils were a pure night-black and her skin was now the palest shade that you would see, even on a vampire, her red highlights had become more pronounced and her hair had gotten so dark that to a human it would look black, only a vampire would be able to see that it was a dark brown. The red ruby necklace and earrings that she was wearing now looked bland compared to her and they seemed to have lost all the sparkle from them.

Everyone became very still as she finished off the last vampire, Zack.

At that point nobody not even I, had been able to watch Bella killing him,

"delicious" she whispered stepping away from the bodies, while licking her lips,

She showed no regret in her face as she turned towards us, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she grinned, she looked not only beautiful, but evil, very very evil.

Bpov.

I was weak, incredibly weak but I forced myself away from Alec and made my way over to the female standing on Victoria's right, she had dark red hair identical to Victoria's but was no where near as pretty, I was about to finish her but I was suddenly pulled to the ground by someone pulling my hair, I swear that's how they always get me, the hair.

Its does more damage than it's worth.

And suddenly I wasn't there anymore; I could still see and hear,

And I could still feel my hair being pulled but I had no control over myself,

it was like I was paralysed and yet could still move, I had no choice but to move and suddenly I was holding Zack down, I stared in his eyes and saw my reflection, my eyes had turned the deepest red and the pupils an even darker black, I knew immediately what was happening, I was no longer safe.

I just hoped that they would kill me, before I could kill them

Okay a lot of stuff happening in this chapter, I hope to god that you liked it 'cause it took me 7 hours and 43 minutes to write (I counted), also its harder than you'd think trying to describe dresses, sorry about making up story's for the three leaders, there really isn't enough background on them. Also the reason I put 'when you're gone' by Avril Lavigne was 'cause I was listening to it when I wrote the dance scene with Bella and jasper and thought that it suited the moment, it did in my head anyway, also I wanted to play 'eyes on fire' by blue foundation when they see the colour of bella's eyes but oh well!!

If you have any questions or ideas let me know

Reviews for the next chapter, please

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	15. Chapter 15

Demonic nature.

Jpov.

"Move!" I heard Aro shout, "Alec, get back here!" he added, Alec was the closest to Bella and he began backing up swiftly, his eyes always on Bella, who just looked at him in mild curiosity "hello Aro" Bella said suddenly, everyone froze at the same moment, Bella sounded the same and yet… different, her voice so familiar had an undercurrent of something different, something sinister. "Bella" Aro seemed hesitant

"your not _my _daughter" he asked, everyone gasped, of course this was Bella she just was different "of course I'm Bella!" she seemed shocked "I just happen to want a stroll and ended up here, it isint my fault that she has two different natures in her,

it also isint my fault that I happen to hunters nature, now surely there isn't going to be a problem?" she said in a sickly-sweet voice "protect the guests!" Aro shouted again, suddenly, and then Bella's hands were engulfed in flame, you could still see the silhouette of her fist and many of us rushed over to help her, but were blocked by members of the guard "this is her own doing" Jane said, while blocking Emmett, who was still trying to get to his little sister, as he put it. None of us understood what this 'hunters nature' was, but it was still Bella, our Bella who's hands were in flames, who was probably in agony at this very moment "there's no point in trying to help me" Bella said, and everyone looked at her again "you'll all be dead within the hour, anyway" she said it as if she were commenting on the weather and she was obviously not interested. "Why Bella, why would you kill us" Aro asked quietly, I had a feeling that he knew what was wrong with Bella but was not going to be telling us anytime soon. "because, old man" Bella sneered, taking a look at the bodies surrounding her I " I enjoy killing, the other Bella may have spared everyone to cross her path, well almost anyone" she amended taking a look at Zack "but I have no patience for her compassionate feelings, you gain nothing from them, they just way you down, whereas I, unlike her have no mercy on my victims, everyone in this hall must, and will die and soon", suddenly Alec is at her side, and is about to lunge for her neck when, with a flick of her wrist he is thrown into the wall at the other side of the room "I can not believe, she actually believed that you could kill me" she said, looking stunned, "I mean, I know that not even she was aware of how powerful she was, but please, as if" and then she started laughing "I think, you had better explain to our guests, as I am sure that they are quite confused by now" Aro told her, she sighed "I really hate story telling" she said "might as well have some music" the speakers had been blasting out a tune from the 60s that I hadn't even noticed was playing 'eyes on fire' by blue foundation came on and she said "do you get it?" she asked indicating to her eyes, which did indeed look as if the were the reddest of flames at this point, we all nodded mutely and continued to watch, transfixed, on her face, she then summoned a chair with her telepathic skills and it flew across the room "okay well" she began "everyone in this hall, will be familiar with their vampiric nature, where you attack on a moments instance we are drawn to blood, If I were to rip a human wide open right now, nearly everyone of you wouldn't have a moments hesitation to attack, its in our natures, after all"

her tone was understanding and yet…accusing at the same time, she sounded so… motherly and warm but if you listened carefully then you would notice that this was not Bella, no Bella would not be so understanding about her thirst for human blood, she had never killed humans, had she?

"but there are those among us" she continued "who have the resistance, and would not attack, without thinking about it, such as the Cullen's or Denali's, they would be able to resist, or at least one of them would be able to hold back another, whilst resisting,

it is difficult, but not impossible, no Bella, whilst human was very…sweet, she was also very compassionate to any _monsters _that she met" she sneered the word compassionate as if it were a curse and she hit us with a full glare of her blood red eyes "but when she was turned that all changed" she then started to chuckle as if she had said the funniest thing in the world, once she had better control of herself she continued; "her vampiric side, met a sort of…barrier where her compassionate side is concerned, must of us would be too distracted by the pain of the transformation, to be concerned with refusing the transformation in question" here she paused and seemed to think about something "but not Bella, she was able to resist her vampire side and came to Volterra, now all of us know that her hunters side was not pleased with having to be forced to drink animal blood, and I'm not" she finished, I did not understand her, she spoke in riddles "Bella has a split personality, some would call it bipolar but its different than that, one of her natures is in control of her body, while the other is stored away in the darkest corners of her mind, that would be _moi_; and let me tell you right now that I've had enough of waiting around, the time is now and I will use it to my advantage, also since, essentially I am ten times stronger than Bella, all of you, _will _die tonight, there is no question of that, and I will be the one to finish off you all, I am, basically.." "Pure evil" I finished for her, how could I not, I could see it in her eyes, this was not Bella, this was someone other, this was a stranger "and then our kind will be almost extinct, no more vampires, such a sad story, don't you think?" she asked, not waiting for a reply, she continued

"and now, there is another one of these rare cases were the demonic nature would like her time as ruler, as you see not Bella, not Aro, not a single person or thing knows how powerful I am, all these years Bella was able to contact me through her mind, let me lead her, show her all the answers but no, she wouldn't do that, you see she was too selfish, she may be pure good and friendly and kind and what-not but there will always be a part of her that I selfish, it is the one part of her that she truly hates, you see none of you would be about to die if not for her, she will have all of your deaths on her conscience for eternity and she may have the power to do anything you can think of, but it would take all of her power to raise the dead or the un-dead once again, and that would be for just one of you, when I am done, she will dread the day she locked me up in that little brain of hers, hidden in the shadows, watching is where she is now, in the darkest corners of my mind, watching, hearing, feeling but having no control over herself, I will make her rue this day for the rest of her limitless existence"

good bella: bpov

No it couldn't be true, I was not a monster, was I? It was true that I had known I could converse with the beast within me, for from the moment of my new birth it had

Controlled me, guided me, shown me,

that is until father had told me what it really was and I had ignored it as best I can, but my best was not good enough for at moments I slipped, the first time had been when I had been attacked outside the castle walls and it had controlled me then and it can control me now, I had hidden it from Aro when he had arrived, but still I knew.

I had hidden in my room, only coming out to feed and it was then it had spoken to me again, it had been a normal day, for me anyway.

Huddled in a ball, dry sobbing into my pillow when I heard it, a voice that sounded like my own but I knew that it was fake, when she uses her normal voice it's a high pitched nasally voice, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard and makes your skin crawl.

My other half.

"_come now Bella" _it said "_all of that power, right within your grasp, you would be the ultimate ruler, you can rise above all of these low-life's and conquer all that you deserve, everything you've ever wanted could, should be yours"_ and for a moment I honestly considered giving in, so tempting, right within my grasp, all I need do was reach out and take what was rightfully mine, so near to what I rightfully deserve.

But I hadn't given in, not then, but I had been so close… so close to what I had wanted more than anything else right then, and now with my families lives at stake, maybe I could be selfish and get what I always wanted and more, the power to save my family…

Evil Bella: bpov

Bella was in denial, she actually believed that it _wasn't _her fault, that she wasn't responsible for the deaths of all of these people and then I heard her latest thoughts and grasped at the one choice I still had left, she may be weak but she was getting stronger and even though I knew and she knew that she would come to her senses soon, she also knew that I would be able to kill everybody in this room if I wanted to even when the power that was now running through my veins was like electricity, it was fading, and fast but she would still not save herself, but rather save the others, pathetic really, such a waste,

And then we began to plot.

Aro pov.

My daughter, she couldn't hope to overcome the beast that had consumed her, I watched as she walked over to the throne that was by rights my _real _daughters "oh, Aro" she called "stop being such a pessimist, you'll ruin the ball" and with those words everyone in the room begun to snarl, they had finally begun to understand the dire circumstances that we were in, they may not know my Bella that well, but they were well aware by now that it was mind control of some kind.

"Bella" Jane called "I know that you're in there, and I know and you know that you can do anything when you put your mind to it" this new Bella gave her a dismissing look and continued to stare at the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

And as she did the rest of us began to plot, Edward reading and sending thoughts (AN\: I know that he cant send thoughts but just go with it) and us comparing strategies, Bella didn't seem to notice, for which I was grateful and it took us all by surprise, when she screamed out in pain, and then there was fire everywhere, encasing us in the coils of fire, but for some reason it just licked at the side of some invisible shield, someone was shielding us from the flames, and I knew of only three vampires at the ball who had that ability, as I glanced over at Diana on the other side of the room and max who was by hers side, they were stunned, they obviously weren't shielding anyone, so that left only one option,

It was Bella and that meant that she was fighting her demonic nature.

Bella was killing herself from the inside.

Hope you liked it everybody, I couldn't think of any other way to explain the good-evil thing, thanks for reviewing and please review and tell me if you liked it

If you have any questions or ideas tell me.

Sayonara

From Affarie Ava Mai


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok last chapter –sob- please review on whether u want a sequel or at least an epilogue. **

**Biding time.**

Jpov

I heard Bella shout out and then suddenly there was flames all around us, but strangely they weren't touching us, we should be dust by now but we weren't, it was a miracle "no" Edward said from behind me "it is Bella"

and then we saw her, the flames were around her, but they weren't hurting her, just like us, she was writhing in pain and shrieking in obvious agony, but still the flames did not touch her, it was exactly like when Victoria had touched her, except worse, much worse.

"Diana, max!" I heard Aro shout and all of us turned our gaze from Bella to look at Aro, who continued to ignore us and shouted over the roar of the flames at the two vampires who were now by his side "put up your shields, once Bella's one gives away we will all be burned alive" "what about Bella?" I heard Jane whisper; it was the first time she had spoken, even when we were plotting "this is Bella"

Aro replied indicating to the flames, and then quieter "she's trying to defeat it, her demonic side" he whispered, and then Jane was shouting, throwing herself against the side of the shield, trying to break free "but that will kill her Aro!" she screamed "she's killing herself, from the inside!" if this was true then my Bella was dying and I would not let that happen, none of us would and I heard Edward nod in silent agreement, even though she was with the volturi, she was still apart of our family, even though it was not as Edwards mate.

I began to make my way over to Aro, with my family by my side "what do you mean Jane?" I heard Alice ask "how will she die?" Jane's reply was faint, but we still heard it "If her shield gives, then she will be burned alive by her own flames"

And then she slid to the floor, but still she continued "she is able to stand in the flames of smaller fires without a shield, but for a fire this big then she needs a shield" by the end of her sentence she was dry sobbing, with Alec supporting her.

"Save my sister, please" was the last thing I heard her whisper before she was led away by Alec to sit down and calm, then everyone's eyes were on Bella, if Jane's claims were true, then these would be the last moments we would ever have with our Bella.

And then as if reflecting our mood, it started raining,

Even though we were in the middle of a hall with a ceiling, huge storm clouds began to cover the air, and thunder and lighting rippled across the hall ceiling,

The rain then began to smother the flames that were climbing higher by the second, until by the end of this show of elements, the fire was now diminished, and the storms clouds began to ascend, they disappeared as they hit the ceiling, shattering off the jagged edges of the icicles that hung from them. And just like that all traces of a fire, of a storm or any of the awful things that had happened during the night had disappeared, all that was left to show what had really happened was my Bella,

Lying in the middle of the hall, which I had no clue how she had managed to get to, since the last time I had looked she had been laying a few steps from her throne, where she had collapsed. "Bella" I whispered, and that was when everyone focused in on the girl that was lying in the middle of the hall "don't touch her" Aro said,

As one of the guests attempted to see if she was alive, with that everyone waited anxiously to see if their future queen would ever wake up again. Then Carlisle proceeded to check if Bella's pupils were dilated, under direct orders from Aro,

It was as he was reaching out, that Bella stirred, and everyone one breathed out in one breath.

Their queen was still alive.

Good bpov:

I knew I had no choice, as did she.

On one hand I was recovering my strength rapidly and would soon have enough power to have her overthrown; on the other hand, I knew that she would be able to kill everyone in the ballroom with just a click of her fingers, so that left me with one option: give in.

_It has to be convincing_, her voice whispered in my head.

_Use the elements to help you_, she added. She would be giving me my control over my body, but if I tried anything dodgy then she would take it back and kill everyone in sight, that was our agreement.

And then it began, I could hear the whispers around me,

Swimming through my head, I kept the red eyes so no one would notice the change and kept the slight differences that my demonic side had given me,

Such as my shade of skin, the same.

I then proceeded to go along with the plan, I was pretty skilled at feeling the emotions of pain, so I just ran through all the pain that I had ever experienced and let it fill me up, it was then that I started to scream and writhe in agony, I didn't need to pretend I was in pain, because I really was.

_Use the elements to help you, _I heard her whisper again, and so I did.

First I created the fire and then I surrounded everyone in the room with it,

But I couldn't let them burn so I put my shield up around them, and I just hoped that Aro would come up with his own explanation. As the fire raged on, around me, growing hotter by the second, I knew that I would not last much longer without a shield of my own, I was only lasting so long now because I had added the strength of both sides of my nature and I now should last for a little longer, while any other vampire would have been dead a long time ago.

"Diana, max!" I heard father shout "put up your shields, once Bella's one gives away we will all be burned alive" he always was the most perceptive one.

"What about Bella?" I heard Jane whisper, she had decided during all the planning that she would be mutual, and she would let me conquer the beast within myself.

"This is Bella" I heard my father say simply, and then quieter

"She's trying to defeat it, her demonic" I blocked out the rest of their conversation after I heard Jane begin to scream, I felt her put pressure against my shield,

But if she was not able to get through it when it was me, then I knew that she could not get through with the combined forces of my powers.

_Very good_, I heard that voice in my head again, and this time I did not even try to block it out of my mind, it was apart of me, always was, always will be, it was hopeless if I thought that I could defeat it, so I did the next possible thing besides run, I simply gave up, all those years spent, trying to keep the monster within me locked away, and I had failed, just like the ones before me, I had failed.

I was still screaming in pain, as I felt the ties that were holding me in this position leave my body, the evil part of me had left my head, but had taken place in me,

My shape, my form,

there was no longer a good side and a bad side, there was only me left; and I was both good and evil, a mixture, but far more dangerous,

And I knew that the next time I felt the urge to kill someone who wanted to kill my family, I would not be able to bargain, I was in it for life, I had made a risky decision tonight, one that may have cost the lives of millions, but my selfish side had over powered me, I was too weak_,_

_Not anymore_, I heard myself whisper out loud, but I knew that nobody would have heard it, and as I was saying this, I felt rain land on my face, I did not even need to concentrate anymore, my powers knew without asking what I wanted, and that was why I was so dangerous, because I could kill a person without even trying,

The water ran down my face, it felt good, it was as if I could wash away all the evil that was in my soul, but that was impossible,

I heard people around me suddenly, and I stirred, was tired, but did not need to sleep, it was uncomfortable,

To feel so drained… and yet strong. It unnerved me; put me on edge, had I really used so much energy? I could not sleep as a vampire, but I could zone out and wait while my body mended itself, and as I mentally prepared myself for what was to come,

I had never been good at lying, not even after my transformation, it was just one of those things you gained with time, and while I had plenty of that in the future, I had no practice at lying for when I really needed it, now.

_Get up Bella, it is time, _the voice in my head whispered to me,

And I tried to open my eyes, my eyelids were heavy, and even with my vampire vision it took a while for my vision to focus. Above me,

All with anxious looks on their faces were my family; I was immediately swept into a big hug when they saw my eye colour had returned to gold, I could hear them shouting in glee at the outcome of my fight, I didn't even have it in me to correct them, I had not won the battle, and the war had yet to take place,

As my father led the way out of the hall and away from the celebrating vampires, and members of the guard,

The voice in my head whispered

"_And a war as such, would be very bad for you and you know that Bella"_

indeed I did, there was no point resisting and I'm sure they would find out in time but for their sakes and for everyone I cared about giving in was the only way I could have saved them, giving in was the only way to victory,

Even if I knew that in the end, this would be a mistake, I still gave in, willingly.

I guess that this was how it ended, with me being what I had never wanted to be;

A monster…

_A while later…_

Bella pov;

I was resting in my bed,

Aro had brought me into his study and my father and uncles had asked me questions until the sun had shown through the windows, lighting up the room,

Then Carlisle had suggested that I rest, and I had gladly agreed, I needed to think things over.

So I was here lying on my silk sheets, with a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt that said 'I am the face of evil' with the picture of an angel with a devils tail on it, it was weirdly accurate, I was indeed the face of evil;

I heard a knock on my door, and knew immediately who it was,

"Come in, jasper" I mumbled,

He entered then and gazed at me before sitting down next to me "Bella" he questioned "is everything okay?"

I hesitated before I answered him, should I tell him the truth? "No jasper" I answered "everything is not alright, I didn't mean for this to happen, I…"venom tears gathered in my eyes when I thought about it, why me? Why did I have to be changed? Why was I the special case? Why even in vampire life was I the odd one out?"

"Bella…" he whispered and I looked up at the sound of his voice "I… I love you Bella, not like you're my sister, I mean, but I really, actually…love you with all my heart and soul"

He leaned in and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him,

He kissed me quickly but it was enough,

I knew then that jasper was my soul mate,

And that only death would ever separate us.

"_Yes" __**her**_ voice answered me in my head "_and I am death….."_

_**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-the end-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

o.m.g it's the end of the story, I cant believe it, I'm getting emotional now.

I would just like to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story,

Also those that added me too their favourite author or story list and story alert list,

It really means a lot to me,

I'm not good at writing emotional scenes but I try, and I would really appreciate if, for the last time you would review –sob-.

Also check out my story on Aro, and Bella please and don't forget to review for it.

Sayonara (for the last time)

From

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fanfiction questions.**_

Okay thanks everybody for all the wonderful reviews, love u loads.

And I have decided that I _will _be writing a prologue and I'm still not sure if I will be writing a sequel, but thanks to all your encouraging reviews it is definitely possible.

But in order to have a sequel I need to have ideas.

So if you _do _want a sequel, please answer the questions below in a review or you can pm me, any suggestions of your own are welcome too, and depending on the amount of votes, I might write a sequel.

1. _Volterra is attacked, should Bella be kidnapped?_

2. _If Bella __**is**____kidnapped should the kidnapers be,_

_werewolves wanting to rule the vampires_

_evil scientists seeking how to become immortal._

_Or, another vampire who has a different reason ion wanting Bella captive. _

3. _Should Bella live/die in the end?_

4. _should someone die and if so, who?_

The sequel will be done depending on the amount of suggestions, and ideas, for the sequel.

Anyone who gives suggestions will be mentioned in future chapters of the sequel, any name suggestions are also welcomed,

I will need a beta for the sequel, so please pm me,

I will put up the name of the sequel once I have all the ideas in,

You will have until the 3rd of September to reply, thanks again to all who reviewed, without you this story could have never been finshed, or continued… whatever,

Peace out

From

**Affarie Ava Mai.**


	18. good news!

_**Good news!!**_

Good news everyone, I have decided that I will be writing a sequel to

'The neverending darkness of night'

But am not sure when I will be putting it on fanfiction, it should be up by the 7th of September, the name of the sequel is

'The everlasting light of day.'

And I will also be putting up the epilogue for this story,

Later today hopefully.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas and thanks to 'nogin95' for the review on ideas for the sequel.

Okay thanks, and please review on if you liked/hated the wedding, which I am about to put up.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	19. wedding bells

Disclaimer; don't own anything except plotline. SM owns all.

Bella's dress is inspired by Emma Watson's Grecian glam dress in issue 352 of _Closer _magazine, page 57, with just a few changes to it, the other girls dresses came from pure imagination, hope you enjoy the epilogue, and you should totally check out Emma's dress in Closer mag!!!

_**Epilogue **_

_**Wedding bells.**_

_**Jazz pov; **_

The day had finally arrived,

After six months of vigorous wedding plans, and trying to avoid the glares from most of the volturi guard, the day was finally here,

of course Bella said that she was worse off since she had to spend all of her time with rose, Heidi, Jane, Alice and Renata,

But she wasn't the one, who had to go to the king off all vampires and ask for permission for his only daughters hand in marriage,

And then have to have a_** four**_ hour long, discussion with her father and uncles,

In his office, about how if I broke her heart or hurt her in any way,

That I would be tortured slowly into insanity, but kept alive so I could endure the torment of a thousand anguished souls, day after day,

As Aro so delicately put it,

But still I did not regret it one bit, if it meant that I could have Bella with me for the rest of eternity, right by my side were I could protect and love her for the rest of my days, then it was well worth it.

It had, of course been a little weird after kissing,

When Alice had burst into the room, screaming in joy,

This had of course, brought half of the vampires in the castle around,

After explaining that we were just having a……discussion,

which of course had left Emmett slamming his fist so hard against the walls of the castle, trying to gain composure, that he had to be escorted outside, for fear of the walls collapsing,,

Well after that awkward meeting,

I kept well away from Aro, for fear that he would see my plans to propose to Bella, and try to…..dispose of me.

Edward of course was grinning like an idiot once he found out my plans after I let my thoughts wander one night, he had also promised not to go near Aro, or let his thoughts wander around Bella, so I had no fear of her finding out,

Then of course after succeeding in retrieving permission to marry Bella,

There had been the matter of proposing _to_ Bella.

I had considered just walking over with a casual

"Hey, do you want to get married?"

But Edward had banished the idea as soon as it entered my head,

He really was starting to spend too much time around Alice,

Then after asking me how I had proposed to Alice the first time

And discovering, much to the amusement of the other guys,

That Alice was the one that had decided on a marriage and I had simply agreed,

We had, after several hours of jokes at my expense, devised the perfect plan;

I would take Bella on a weekend hunting trip in Assisi,

There I would propose to her after a movie or something,

It was far from perfect,

But of all the plans that we had come up with, that was by far the best one.

Then of course I was all stressed about whether or not she would want to marry me, and was really nervous,

Lots of people knew by then,

But thankfully they were all good at keeping there thoughts in check,

Well besides Emmett,

Who sometimes forgot that Edward was a mind reader,

After all these years he still has trouble remembering that his own brother is a mind-reader, sad isn't it? (AN; don't get me wrong, I love Emmett! But its just the kind of thing that Emmett would do, forgetting that the guy that has bin living with for the last however-long, is a mind reader.)

Alice had assured me that everything would go according to plan,

And it had;

Bella had accepted my proposal and we had gone back to Volterra to announce our engagement,

Felix it seemed, had not heard of my proposing and after running off screaming

"I will get my revenge!"

Everything was nice, besides from the repeated conversation with Aro,

And Alice filling us in on all the wedding plans, when did she even start planning the wedding?

Sulpicia and Athenodora were delighted for myself and Bella

And went shopping, without _us, _to celebrate _our _engagement,

Am I the only one who thinks that there's something wrong with that,

Of course the next day they brought me and bell shopping, and much to my brother's entertainment,

I was stuck carrying the bags, not that the weight mattered me much, but still I was talking about in principal!

So now here I was enduring the three millionth discussions about how if I break Bella's heart I will regret it,

Be tortured; have to endure suicidal emotions from total strangers,

You know the usual,

Aro, Marcus and Caius really didn't give up, do they?

After the occurrence at Christmas,

Bella's coronation had been postponed and Alice had demanded that Bella's coronation be after the wedding so she could plan that as well,

Apparently she was designing a different dress for Bella's future coronation,

Yes a second dress,

But I doubt that Bella could ever look as stunning as she did at the Christmas ball,

But then her evil,

Traitorous, demonic, lying,

Double-crossing, deceitful, arrogant, fiancé had tried to kill her _again_.

I didn't talk about that anymore,

I had a million names for that coward

And none of them were good ones.

"Relax, jasper"

Edward said coming into the room, and reading my thoughts,

They were becoming more frantic by the second,

"Relax!" I said "I'm about to get married, to the future queen of all vampires, whilst her father is threatening that if I do a single thing wrong that I will be imprisoned for all of eternity, also Alice says that if I ruin this for her then she will never let me see the light of day ever again, and your telling me to relax?"

I sent him all of my emotions and he staggered backwards before jumping up and saying

"Oh my god, what if the flowers don't arrive? What if Alice is late? What if Bella doesn't turn up? What if they get in a car crash? What if the plane crashes and they drowned in the pacific? What if the sharks get to them? What if there's something wrong with the dresses?"

He was interrupted with a loud booming laugh that I knew to be Emmett

"You sound like Alice!"

He roared with laughter,

And was about to continue but there was a knock on the door,

Edward went to answer it, trying to escape Emmett's laughter.

Outside the door was Alec and once he saw me he glared, like scarily glared,

What did I do?

"Listen" he said, taking a step towards me

"I'll make this short and simple, if you hurt my sister you die, neither Jane nor I, will let anything happen to Bella, like it did Zack, so if you turn out to be completely insane, we will kill you"

He said, and didn't even sound bothered about it, I was scared now

"Now" he said, in an excited voice

"The weddings about to start!"

_**Bella pov;**_

"Alice I love you!!!" I screamed looking in the mirror at the reflection,

I then threw myself at my sister-to-be, until she hissed at me,

What did I do? "You'll crinkle the dress!" she shouted,

I jumped all the way to the other side of the room,

The dress that Alice had designed for my wedding day, it sounds so weird saying that, you know _my _wedding day,

Was better than anything I could have ever even imagined.

I was wearing a white dress that went down in lairs past the knees,

And flowed out behind me,

The top piece was covered in diamante and silver jewels,

As were the straps that went over my arms.

Adding to the effect, were two pieces of white material

That connected to the trail and went underneath the straps, while wrapped loosely around the arms, near the elbows.

The whole dress was made of silk,

Except for the diamante straps.

I was wearing, white high-heels, with intricate flower-patterned designs around

The side and heel.

Instead of a veil, Alice had place a little silver tiara on my head, which had pearls and silver flowers that were encrusted with diamonds, and were trailing down the back of my hair, which was curled and flowed down past my waist.

I had pearl-drop earrings on, that had shards of diamonds encrusted on the outer rim of them, and had a diamond necklace with flower-intricate designs on it.

I was wearing a matching bracelet,

That had the same diamonds as the necklace, with small pearls connecting both sides,

Alice had put red lipstick on me,

That matched the bouquet of red and white roses that I was now carrying.

Alice had applied a creamy-white coloured eye shadow on, that was just a few shades lighter than my skin tone.

Alice had put some glitter-blush on my cheeks and whenever it caught on the dim-lit lamps it sparkled.

Alice, as my maid of honour

Was wearing a red dress that went down past her knees,

And had black-vintage lace around the waist that connected to the shoulder straps,

Which were also black.

She had the straps at the back connected to hoop-shaped hole in the material

That connected to a concealed zip,

Just underneath the left elbow.

She was wearing red high-heels and black crystal drop necklace and earring set.

Heidi, Rose and Jane all wore similar dresses,

At the bottom half of the dress there was black-frills,

With a black ribbon going around the waist and tying at the back in a neat bow,

The top half

Was just plain black material, which went underneath the shoulders and was a v-neck,

With that were just plain black high-heels with red-highlighting the rim.

All of the bridesmaids wore black amulets.

Rosalie wore a rose,

Heidi wore a dragonfly,

And Jane wore a star.

Both the bridesmaids and maid of honour had bouquets of white roses to compliment

The outfits, it was like a fairytale wedding, and it was all mine.

'_Except this is no fairytale, is it'_

My evil side pointed out, we had come to a sort of…silent agreement,

The both of us had, we kept our views to ourselves but she still liked to contact me in my head, I usually ignored her, as I did now.

"Alice" I said "its perfect in every way, I would be crying if I were human"

And it was so true

"I know!" she answered "I'm amazing, aren't I?" she gushed

"Anyway, we scarcely have anytime to get to the hall before the music starts so, hurry, hurry!"

She grabbed my trail and along with the other bridesmaids, we descended down the staircase,

Father was to be giving me away and he was waiting in the foyer, as was planed,

None of my uncles, nor my father would dare trying mess with Alice's plans, she would annihilate them.

After complimenting me and the girls on our outfits, he motioned for the music to start,

Jane went down the aisle first, and I could hear the perceptible "awwww"

coming from the crowd, while Jane murmured "I hate you all"

and continued up the aisle, once Heidi was done and Rose began her descend down the aisle,

Alice was trying to calm me down before she went down the aisle herself.

"Bella, calm down, everything will go according to plan, trust me!"

I shot her a frantic glare, "its my turn, to go now Bella, so just please hold your self together, are you going to make me slap you?"

She asked holding her hand up

"No, no!" I replied hastily "you go, Alice I'll be there in a few seconds"

I said and pushed her through the entrance to the hall "what do I do?" I immediately asked my father

Who just shrugged

'_you walk in slow steps at the beat of the tune and, trying not to fall over, make it to wherever jasper is standing with your father by your side'_

I ignored the comment about my falling over from my voice, but listened to whatever else it had to say.

And then it was my time to go down the aisle with my father, Aro was trying to keep me from hyperventilating because I was about too.

Once father had guided me to the top of the alter, where jasper and Emmett, who some fool had let be the minister, were waiting,

I swear if he ruined my wedding I would do more than kill him, I would kill him, bring him back to life, so he could clean up and then kill him again, painfully, very, very painfully.

"We are gathered here today" Emmett began

"To witness Bella, princess of the volturi, marrying my idiotic brother, jasper Whitlock, Hale Cullen,

Whoa will she have a long name or what? What's it gonna be? Isabella Marie Swan volturi Whitlock Hale Cullen? Man that's some name!!"

I would annihilate him;

Let's see how he would like that!

"Emmett!" I hissed "if you don't shut up, I warn you, I'll make it so you and rose never get any alone time again!"

I peered into his mind for a moment, but just in time to hear him scream

'Oh crap, anything but that'

But then he thankfully had continued like he was supposed to,

Aside from the jokes he sometimes said, there had only been one other incident during the wedding itself,

were when Emmett had asked if there was a reason that jazz and I should not be married and Felix had begun to sit up, I had accidentally set his hair on fire,

Ya big mistake, I know but I couldn't help myself,

Once the elements know what I want, they do it without my needing to ask,

And right then I had wanted to set him on fire, so It was just lucky that it was just the hair.

After running out, the wedding had been able to finish and after some confusion over what my name should be since I refused to have a long name like

'Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Whitlock Hale Cullen'

As Emmett had suggested, we had instead settled on

Bella Volturi Whitlock Hale.

It was still rather long but I preferred it.

Now it was in the middle of the reception and everyone was on the dance floor,

I had a dance with jasper as the customary first dance,

Then the father-daughter dance then had to dance with just about everyone else there as well,

I saw a man approach me and was surprised when he spoke in Italian

"Ti va di ballare?" (AN; would you like to dance?) He asked,

Holding out his hand. "Sí" I replied,

I had danced with everyone else, and even though I did recognise this man at my wedding,

Perhaps he was one of father's friends that had not yet been introduced,

Knowing that father preferred to introduce his friends himself, I decided to hold back any questions, and just dance in silence.

Suddenly he said "Sembri bello" (AN; You look beautiful)

"É molto gentile, grazie." I replied, He was very kind, but still he was quite,

Most people I knew cough Alice cough,

Were chatterboxes around me, wanting to become a favourite of the future queen,

Yet this man was quite,

And there was something I didn't like about him, something…sinister,

I could not quite put a name to it,

But there was something I just didn't like about him,

It was not how he looked he looked normal enough,

Short spiky black hair, pale skin, and red eyes, which frankly unnerved me a little and he was wearing a tux, nothing weird about that,

But it was the way that he held himself, as if ready to pounce and yet he was in a standing position,

Then every few seconds his eyes would wander and he would do a quick 360 of his surroundings.

"Bella" I heard someone say as the song ended and I turned around to see jazz approaching,

As he pulled up,

I turned back around to find no one there and the stranger not in the immediate vicinity,

Thanks to my sharpened senses, I should have been able to at least hear him leave, but it was as if there was nobody there

"Did you see him?" I asked jazz "who?" he asked

"Never mind" I said "what are you doing over here?" I asked

"Well Miss Volturi Whitlock Hale, your father requests our presence"

He said with a grin and, taking my hand, leading the way over to father and the guests I had yet to meet,

I quickly scanned the small crowd, but did not see the stranger that I had danced with, I banished the thought to the back of my mind, as I saw my fathers smile,

And just relished in the chance to feel happy for once,

But not before I heard a sinister laugh coming from the back of my mind

'_It is far from over, my dear Isabella'_

Was all I heard before the silence that accompanied it,

I knew that I was not supposed to hear the last part of her thought but could not help but listen.

'_You will see, and I will get my revenge, once and for all….'_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Okay that was the epilogue, hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review, and don't forget that I will have my sequel 'the everlasting light of day' up by the 7th so check it out. I really wanted to write some Italian throughout this story and finally got my chance, yay me!

Sayonara,

From

Affarie Ava Mai

_***_


	20. Chapter 20

the 'everlasting light of day' is now up!

Please go read, its the sequel for this story!

Sayonara,

from

Affarie Ava Mai

***


End file.
